Apocalipsis
by XoneechanX
Summary: Y el cielo se cubrió de negro, trayendo consigo el peor tormento para los humanos. La guerra de los vivos contra los NO vivos comienza aquí, en esta ciudad llamada Happy Tree Town. Un grupo de jóvenes tendrán que sobrevivir ante la oleada de criaturas endemoniadas. Solo un milagro los podrá ayudar. ¿Existe la luz al final del infierno...o solo hay más dolor?
1. Prologo

**Buenas, buenas y más buenas. Eh aquí mi siguiente creación, inspirada en una historia que profundizó mi alma y la llevó a lo más recóndito de mí humana existencia.**

**Kaseo:** este es mi lugar, preparándome para un ataque como este…ahora la lucha se pondrá interesante

**Oneechan:** como siempre, mi mejor amigo y ayudante, Kaseo nos ayudara a entender ciertas cosas que no puedan ser comprendidas por los lectores, aparte siendo un experimentado cazador, les será de mucha ayuda con esta historia. Ahora sin más demora comenzaremos…

**Kaseo:** un breve prólogo de lo que será en este mundo decaído al infierno…o mejor dicho, el infierno sumergido hacia el mundo…

* * *

**+~~~~***~~~~~+PROLOGO+~~~~***~~~~~+**

_Y el cielo se envolvió en un manto negro, profundo y con lamentos en su haber, la furia del cielo radico en la tierra, trayendo consigo destrucción, pena y muerte en el polvoriento suelo, decadente de vida digna y pura._

_El infierno se reveló, realzando su reinado sobre la faz de la tierra, trayendo consigo el tormento más fúnebre y desgraciado, para aquel que sea marcado por el sello del mismo señor del inframundo, Satán._

_El cielo lloró, las nubes se esparcieron entre la oscuridad, ni un rayo de sol podía atravesar esa capa de dolor que envolvía la tierra. Todo en su existir era rechazado por la salvación Divina, tan solo era el momento de aceptar las culpas y llevarlas consigo hasta el día de su muerte, hasta el día en que deberá convertirse en polvo, o rondar por el firme y muerto mundo como lo es este, un muerto sin percibir su existencia._

_El Día del juicio llegó, como un ladrón en la noche, sin aviso alguno. Toda inmoralidad no será perdonada, cada ser recibirá el castigo justo, más no podrá regresar al infierno. Su mundo ahora es el purgatorio; la tierra junto a sus habitantes en espera de su sentencia._

* * *

**+~~~~***~~~~~+INICIO+~~~~***~~~~~+**

_Todo el mundo conoce sobre lo que hay detrás de la muerte. Cada ser viviente paso por unos segundos lo que sería ir detrás de ese manto espiritual y llegar a lo más recóndito de ese misterio. Pero, ¿qué sucedería si al mismo infierno…pudieras verlo con tus propios ojos?..._

_Una epidemia desconocida cambiara la vida de muchas personas, más a la de un muchacho común y corriente, un joven del cual su vida era la de cualquier adolecente._

_Es un tema de mucha polémica en muchas sociedades. Algunos lo llaman tabú, otros lo toman como un atractivo más, pero é lo toma como una consecuencia de las vidas según los pecados. Vivos y no vivos, una lucha por la supervivencia ._


	2. Inicio

_~….inicios de una muerte….~_

_Estas palabras, estas vacías y duras palabras son realmente difíciles de decir, y más teniendo a mi alrededor a todas esas personas que conocí. Vecinos, amigos y algunos compañeros de trabajo, todos ellos...ya no son nada mío .Aquellos que siempre me brindaron su ayuda incondicional y que no permitían que mis lágrimas salieran, al contrario, siempre encargándose de mí desde aquella tragedia, nunca me dejaron solo. Una vida menos en mi familia, ahora son más. Ahora solo somos 2, dos personas en esta pequeña casa, completamente a oscuras esperando lo que sería, según los grandes escritos divinos, el castigo del cielo._

_Cierro mis ojos, abrazando firmemente a este pequeño niño en mi regazo. Mis nervios podía calmarlo, pero el miedo no podía aguantarlo. Mis lágrimas caían a su rostro, algunas manchaban nuestras ropas viejas, empolvadas y casi destruidas. Los marcos de la ventana vibraban, los numerosos pasos en las calles recobraban el temor en mi cuerpo, los gritos y palabras ahogadas en gemidos indescriptibles, abrumadores y totalmente fuera de sentido me tomaban mucho más en la desesperación. Más no lo hice, no por mí, sino por el niño que mantenía abrazado en mi pecho, calmando su llanto mientras cerraba sus ojos para descansar, hasta que se manifieste otra desgracia…_

_-tengo miedo…-_

_Y pensar que todo comenzaría un 14 de Febrero, una fecha un poco interesante para unos, pero desagradable para mí. Desde aquél día en que la perdí, nunca volví a ser el mismo. Ahora lamento no haber disfrutado las pocas cosas que me dio la vida estos últimos dos meses…todo lo que me queda es a este pequeño, del mismo cabello verde igual al mío, pero con unos hermosos ojos beige, iguales…iguales al de su madre…_

_-papá, tengo mucho miedo-_

_-t tranquilo Flick…yo estoy aquí, contigo-_

_****slash*****_

**13 de Febrero, 6:21**

Un día más, siempre la misma rutina de todos los días…no, ya no es así. Este aparato con manecillas tintineando por mi cabeza no era quien me despertaba antes, sino su voz, su frágil y delicada voz; Citlalli, la mujer de mi sueños, mi amante, mi esposa, la madre de mi preciado hijo, mi todo. Siempre que el sol salía, su voz y sus bellas manos se posaban en mis hombros, diciéndome en susurros que era de día, que debía alistarme e ir a trabajar. Siempre le pedía como un niño de 5 años, unos minutos más. Para facilitarle a mi mujer, Flick, nuestro pequeño retoño, venía a toda prisa a la cama, saltando y diciéndome que debía llevarlo a la escuela o más rápido posible.

No soportaba el intenso brillo del sol, pero los tiernos y cálidos besos de ella me despertaban del todo, aunque a veces me sentía en la tentación de tomarla con mis brazos y llevarla a la cama, justo como nuestra primera noche de luna de miel.

Me desperté, fui a la ducha y luego a mi ropero, mi típico traje de militar colgaba del gancho, aguardando a que me lo colocara y con él, cubrir todas estas heridas que me produjo la terrible decisión de ir a la guerra. Años muy duros para mí y para ella, quien con unos 16 años mantenía nuestro primogénito en vientre.

* * *

-¡PAPÁ, PAPÁ!- Dios, me olvide por completo, Flick tiene que ir a la escuela-¡PAPÁAAA, YA ES TARDE!-

-ya sé Flick, ya sé- me levanté, como lo hacía antes, tan solo omitiendo los cariños de ella. Me dirigí a la ducha, el agua corría por todo mi cuerpo, pero las cicatrices no se borraban con tan solo eso…

-_¡te esperare, no importa cuánto tiempo pase, yo y nuestro hijo estaremos esperándote, Flippy!-_

…sus palabras, aún las recuerdo cuando subía a la camioneta que me llevaría a ese horrible lugar. Ya basta Flippy, ya deja de pensar en el pasado, ahora debes concentrarte en lo que tienes en tu delante. A tú hijo, un pequeño niño de 8 años del cual depende de ti, su único familiar…

-¡PAPÁAAAA!- de nuevo su voz, a veces me desespera, pero recuerdo que tan solo es un niño sin sentido de la vida, por ello lo amo, por su inocencia-¡papá, ya es tarde!-

-¡tranquilo Flick, déjame terminar de bañarme y vestirme!- le dije mientras sacaba mi dorso fuera de la ducha-¡prepárate el desayuno, sabes dónde están los cereales!-

-¡de acuerdo, pero no te demores!- su sonrisa, simplemente sincera, pura, sin mentiras en su boca. Este niño nunca mintió, hirió, daño, no hizo lo que yo hice con todos esos soldados en la guerra.

Termine de ducharme y luego fui directo a mi armario, tan solo para encontrar ese ridículo traje militar colgando donde siempre, recordándome todas mis tragedias. Tal vez debería deshacerme de él de una vez.

Cogí unos jeans negros, una polera de manga corta verde sobre uno de manga larga blanca. Lo sé, una ropa muy juvenil para un padre soltero, pero que esperaban de un chico de 24 años. Me acomode el cabello, mi verde y rebelde melena, tome mi billetera y mis llaves, luego, en el rincón de la mesa de noche, tome las placas que me dieron en el ejército y las colgué en mi cuello. No lo hago por el hecho de presentarme ante mundo como un héroe, por qué claro, no lo soy. Yo les hice una promesa a dos personas que conocí en el campamento, dos tipos que fueron los únicos apoyos en ese lugar.

* * *

-ya termine papá, ¿tú no vas a desayunar?- como siempre, preocupándose por los demás. Una característica de Citlalli

-yo tomare regresando, ahora corre que nos aremos tarde- pero que irónico, el que debería correr soy yo

-papá, el que se demoró fuiste tú- …muy sincero, algo que a veces me sacaba puntos.

Tome su pequeña mochila roja con líneas amarillas, me asegure que todos sus cuadernos estén y no estar regresando. Revisé su lonchera, galletas y un jugo de frutas. Lo admito, no sé cocinar.

Nuestra casa era simple, humilde, como el de cualquier familia de tres…no, de dos personas.

La escuela es cerca, gracias a Dios. Tan solo doblar dos cuadras para llegar a la carretera, donde la cruzamos corriendo aunque haya luz verde, para llegar al portón azul…

-recuerda obedecer a la profesora, y también dile que la mensualidad se la daré esta misma tarde- aparte de no saber cocinar, no tenía mucho dinero en mi cuenta bancaria. Citlalli era quien aportaba más dinero entre los dos. Mi sueldo de ex soldado no alcanzaba mucho para los gastos, pero lo empleo más en Flick. Él lo merece.

-ok papá, me voy- me dijo, marchando hacia la entrada del fondo, donde los profesores reciben a los pequeños.

Mire mi reloj, era tarde para tomar un desayuno, por ello compre lo que encontraba por la calle. De seguro muchos de nosotros comimos un sándwich de pollo y una cola negra, pues yo comí un caramelo de menta.

* * *

La fábrica era un poco alejada a la escuela y de casa, pero era el único lugar donde pude conseguir trabajo dado a mi currículo de asesino.

Lo que debía hacer era vigilar el inmenso conteiner que entraban al almacén, verificar que no haya nada sospechoso en la mercadería, luego de eso podía irme con un sueldo promedio semanal. Hoy era mi paga, más un dinero extra por las vigilancias nocturnas, apuestas con algunos compañeros de la fábrica, y por algo que sinceramente preferiría olvidar. El haber coqueteado con la hija del administrador y sacarla a bailar en la fiesta de la fábrica, valieron unos 200 dólares. Dinero suficiente para pagar las dos mensualidades de la escuela de Flick y comprar comida para el mes. Pero me pregunto, ¿Qué case de padre ofrece dinero para que saquen a bailar a su regordeta y pequeña hija decadente de belleza?...de acuerdo, lo diré así, es que no pude contenerme las ganas de vomitar; gorda, inmensamente gorda, tanto que podría dar de comer a los niños de África. Muy enana, bueno, yo mido casi 1.90 cm, sería lógico desde mi punto de vista, pero comparándola con una persona promedio, en verdad que era muy enana. Cuando vi su rostro lleno de granos, unos que otros bellos en su barbilla, sinceramente quise morirme de las náuseas, salir corriendo y que un camión me atropellara.

-¡OBRERO 034, ASERCARSE A TESORERIA!- ese era yo, mi código. Fui directo al departamento asignado, tan solo para encontrarme con el jefe y su secretaria, que por desgracia mía, era la gorda enana del baile

-tome asiento señor Flippy- ¡oh oh!, su tono de voz no anunciaba nada bueno, y más teniendo al mutante hija del administrador a su lado

-¿Cuál es el problema señor?- pregunte desinteresadamente, aunque los nervios me comían por dentro. Si me despedían, tengan por seguro que el gobierno me quitaría a mi hijo para nunca más volverlo a ver. Debía sentirme firme ante las palabras el jefe

-tan solo le are unas preguntas, luego podrá marcharse a sus labores- ¿preguntas?, no entiendo

-¿qué clase de preguntas, señor?- ¿Qué me podría preguntar este anciano de casi 70 años, con 5 hijos que se disputan la herencia familiar? No digan nada, me conozco la vida de casi todos los de acá. El motivo, la confianza que me tienen

-anoche, al momento del traslado del conteiner número 2, unos tipos muy extraños aparecieron atacando a dos guardias nocturnos, ellos fueron trasladados a emergencias dado a las terribles heridas en sus brazos y hombros. Tengo entendido que usted no estaba en esa hora, pero me gustaría saber si algo por el estilo se manifestó con anterioridad- ¡qué ocurrencias dice este sujeto, suena como una película de terror o policial!-

-las oportunidades que tuve para vigilar el almacén en las noches, nunca antes había visto nada sospechoso por la zona. Mis recorridos eran dentro de los limites, pero siempre inspeccionaba de vez en cuando.- no es cierto, me adentraba hacia los equipos para revisar si había algún desgraciado que me fregara mi trabajo

-entiendo, entonces puede volver a su puesto- me dio la mano, yo le di la mía y nos despedimos con un apretón de manos. Al momento de cruzar la puerta de cristal, la mirada seductora de la gorda me asecho, como un lobo a una oveja, aunque prefiero considerarme un oso. Me dio escalofríos y camine lo más rápido que pude, no quería ver ese adefesio en mi vida.

Llegue a mi puesto de vigilancia, el que un amigo me lo estaba cuidando…

-gracias- le dije mientras secaba el sudor de mi frente- por cierto, ¿sabes sobre lo de anoche?- el tipo me miro medio sorprendido, su mirada me lo decía todo

-no puede ser que no lo sepas- acerté, sabía que me diría eso- pues, unos tíos muy raros irrumpieron por el canal 4. Shin y el chico nuevo fueron a revisar, pero cuando el grupo dos fue a su ayuda…pues, casi no tenían carne en sus brazos, sus hombros estaban dislocados. No podría decirte como nos pusimos todos al escuchar la noticia por la TV, ya te arias una idea- otro detalle es que no tengo ese vendito aparato en mi hogar. No quiero distracciones para mí y para mí hijo

-ya veo- dije algo preocupado- entonces de seguro me asignaran turno esta noche – la situación me estremecía, y mucho. Si algo me pase sería igual al no tener dinero. No quería morir pero debía trabajar para solventar la vida que tengo en resguardo, y claro que la mía también

-de seguro, siendo tú un ex soldado de la guerra de Vietnam/- se calló, él como muchos de la fábrica saben que hablar de ese pasado me afectaba, aunque no lo aparente- ¡l lo siento, no quise decir tal cosa!-

-olvídalo, ahora déjame solo que necesito trabajar- mi voz se ponía un poco ronca, eran pocas las veces en que toleraba que la gente hablara de eso y lograra salir ileso. Lo pase a ese chico, tenía una familia más grande que mantener, no podría hacerlo si le llegaba a dislocar uno de sus brazos, o le rompía la cadera con un tubo de metal…¡¿pero qué estoy diciendo?! Estos pensamientos tan fuera de sí, mi mente me jugaban cosas muy peligrosas. A veces siento que llevó dentro de mí a otra persona.

Ya eran las 2:00 pm, debía salir corriendo de mi trabajo e ir a la escuela por mi hijo. Luego vería que le daba de comer…

-¡oye Flippy, el jefe quiere hablar contigo!- maldición, no de nuevo. Cada vez que uno va a hablar con el tío ese, o bien salen con un premio o bien, echados a la calle como un perro. Me temía que fuese la segunda opción

-¿desea hablar conmigo, señor?- dije después de tocar la puerta. El anciano se encontraba firmando unos papeles

-sí hijo, adelante, ponte comodo- ¿hijo, adelante, comodo?, ¿quién eres tú y que le hiciste a mi jefe?- el asunto de esos atacantes me tiene muy preocupado, más sabiendo que no se les pudo identificar y que asesinaron a dos de mis hombres- claro, no es posible reco…espere…¿dijo "_asesinaron"?- _la noticia me afecto demasiado, por ello no permitiré que esos sujetos queden libres mientras las familias le lloran a los muertos- no es posible…¡ellos tan solo estaban heridos, ¿Cómo podrían…?!-

-¡es…es increíble esto!- las piernas me temblaban, no podía creer que la muerte le alcanzara a unos pobres hombres, uno de ellos con 19 años encima- dígame la verdad, ¿usted desea que me quede a vigilar el deposito?- sabía que había acertado, ya que la mirada del anciano me lo confirmo. Sus ojos abiertos por la adivinanza, era obvio dado a mi experiencia

-así es, siento mucho en serio, pero no estarás solo- ¡maldición!, debía cuidar a otros inexpertos como el joven que murió…esas palabras hacen que mi cuerpo tiemble- tus compañeros de vigilancia y de traslado de mercadería se mantendrán protegiendo la puerta del almacén principal- pero que tipo este, mandando a unos grandulones de traslado y unos vista de halcón de seguridad. Yo me considero ambos, aunque con el tiempo mi fuerza disminuyo un poco

-¿por qué no llama a la policía?, ellos respaldarían todo el lugar-

-no quisieron tomar este caso, les pregunte miles de veces pero no me dieron ni una respuesta- esto es raro, la policía debió estar en esta situación desde ante mano- este caso está decidido, espero que puedas participar en esto, dado a tus grandes conocimientos- no otra vez, este maldito anciano lo sabe, no debe mencionar sobre esas cosas. Mal nacido, lo haces a propósito

-sé que es mi responsabilidad- mentira, es la tuya, viejo bastardo- pero debo atender las necesidades de mi hijo, él es prioridad para mí- mis palabras finalizaron la discusión, pero estaba seguro que no me traerían nada bueno

-de acuerdo, entonces la siguiente noche tendrá que aceptarla si o si- no tenía más alternativa, pero a menos podría comunicárselo a la vecina del frente, esa mujer que se ofrecía a cuidar de mi pequeño las noches que pasaba en vela cuidando este horrible lugar

-de acuerdo señor, ahora paso a retirarme- me levanté de esa silla negra de terciopelo y fui directo a la puerta. Ya me estaba costando asimilar la muerte de dos compañeros, no podía quedarme con las manos cruzadas, pero tampoco podía dejar que más personas mueran, aunque sería una idea remota.

Perfecto, las 2:56 pm, Flick me matara cuando me vea llegar. Tendré que comprarle un dulce como compensación.

* * *

Qué raro, la escuela está cerrada y ni una profesora para preguntar. Debo encontrar a Flick antes de que se enoje más…un momento, ¡él no sabe cruzar la pista solo, no sabe cómo regresar a casa…!

-¡FLIICK!- grite, nervioso y muy preocupado-¡FLIICK!-

-¿señor Flippy?- por fin, una docente que me pueda comunicar lo que ocurre

-disculpe estoy buscando a mi hijo, es Flick-

-dispense señor, pero hubo un incidente dentro de la escuela y por ello cerramos temprano- solo pude dejar caer mi mandíbula, algo le ocurrió a mi hijo, eso es…

-¡¿qué le paso a mi hijo?!- mis ojos querían humedecerse, pero antes de que soltara una lagrima la docente me respondió

-él…él se retiró a su hogar, llamamos pero no había nadie con quien mandarlo de regreso- ¿ah, qué estás diciendo mocosa?-

-¿a qué se refiere?- al parecer mi mirada la fulminaba

-el tiempo de pago expiro, por lo que mandamos al niño de vuelta a su hogar…antes de lo ocurrido- no sé qué decir o como sentirme, sonreír al saber que no le paso nada, o avergonzarlo al no darle la educación apropiada. Volviendo al tema principal

-¿qué es lo que ocurrió, señorita?-

-bueno, hoy en la mañana, al medio día, unos perros callejeros entraron a patio principal, donde se encontraban los niños jugando- ¿Qué demonios, es que no tienes seguridad o algo así?- tres de los niños fueron atacados por las bestias…y…y uno…-con solo ver sus lágrimas pude entender la gravedad, preferí no escuchar lo continuo

-ya veo- dije- es una horrible perdida para los padres- en ese momento no sé qué diablos sucedió, todo fue rápido. Ella se abalanzo sobre mí y se apoyó en mi pecho, sus sollozos comenzaron, el característico llanto de una amante al ver a su pareja irse- ¿se se encuentra bien?- dije al nervioso, mis mejillas se coloreaban de rojo

-sí, solo necesito consuelo…no sabe lo horrendo que pasamos todos- esta atrevida, paso sus manos hacia mi espalda, me sentía acosado, no, me sentía intimidado, peor, ¡me sentía violado por esas manos!- fue…fue muy… ¡doloroso!-

-¡e entiendo…señorita!- la tome de los hombros, pero como reacción ella me abrazo más fuerte. ¿Qué le pasa a esta idiota?- disculpe, tengo que regresar a casa- su mirada cruzo con la mía, yo tan solo me alejé de ella y cruce la pista. No piensen mal, soy un hombre hecho y derecho, solo que ya no deseo volver a enamorarme en mi vida. A la única que amé y amare es a ella, mi difunta esposa.

* * *

Fui corriendo con todo lo que podía hacia mi casa, metí las llaves en el pomo y como rayo entre a la recamara de Flick…

-¡Flick!- dije su nombre, más no recibí respuesta. Pensando las probabilidades, fui directo a la casa de mi vecina. Ella es la única que tiene permitido entrar a mi casa, no puedo confiar mucho en los demás.

Fu a su casa, toque el timbre y para mi sorpresa y alivio, mi pequeño me abrió saltando sobre mí y abrazándome muy fuerte. Sentí como sus debiluchos bracitos me acorralaban el cuello, algo malo le sucedía…

-¡papá, ya no quiero volver a la escuela!- no podía creerlo, él jamás diría una cosa así

-¿qué tienes, te hiciste daño?- comencé a palpar su pequeño cuerpecito, verifique su rostro y sus manos, sus pies y su cabeza, no podía dejar de rebuscarle en todo su cuerpo- ¡dime Flick, ¿qué tienes?!-

-no pude evitarlo, el pequeño encendió la televisión y se enteró de lo ocurrido en su escuela- mi querida vecina, una señora que me dificultaría describirla dado que tiene un físico poco ancho, pero para decirlo con pocas palabras serian estas; "esta hinchada de mucho amor"- trate de calmarlo, le di agua y lo acosté por unos momentos, pero por más que trataba su miedo era peor-

-comprendo, ya me entere de eso cuando fui a la escuela- no podía dejar de abrazarlo, él no se despegaba de mí- Flick, ¿deseas quedarte con la señora Flor?- él instintivamente movió la cabeza en negación

-llévate al pequeño, su padre debe de recomponer su ánimo- su sonrisa siempre cálida, tan solo con eso me hacía sentir en casa, con mi madre la cual falleció dado a los golpes de mi padre. Un maldito bastardo que luego de un tiempo murió, por mis propias manos

-entiendo- dije llevando a mi hijo hacia la puerta- le agradezco todo esto, en verdad-

-no tienes por qué, sabes muy bien que son bien recibidos en esta casa- me despedí y marche a la puerta de mi hogar con mi retoño en brazos. Sus lágrimas las podía sentir en mi mejilla, me sentía impotente ante esa situación, de seguro Citlalli hubiera logrado calmarlo.

* * *

Habían pasado dos horas, dos largas y dolorosas horas, su llanto escaseaba poco a poco, yo solo podía estar sentado en el sofá con él mientras miraban un libro infantil. No puedo evitarlo, aún lo veo como a ese bebé que llego a mis manos luego de que mi esposa lo trajera al mundo. Frote su cabeza, parecía que estaba cayendo por el sueño, buena señal.

Deje a un lado el libro y camine directo a la escalera con él en mi hombro. Lo lleve a su recamara y lo recosté con su frazada de ositos verdes. Es por ello que me gustan los osos.

Baje a la sala, bueno, era una sala-comedor-cocina. Fui directo al estante para sacar una taza y el café que me regalaron el día del padre, un evento en la escuela de Flick. Vertí el agua y comencé a disolver el polvo negro más unas dos cucharadas de azúcar. Fui directo a la mesa de estar, donde estaba el periódico de la mañana. Como dije antes, la única persona que podría entrar era mi vecina, también la que me dejaba los encargos que no podía recibir.

Abrí el periódico, busque en la sección de ofertas. Debía encontrar esas cosas, ¿Cómo lo mencionaba ella?...a sí, cupones de descuento. Rebusque entre las hojas, cada una con muchos anuncios de ofertas y ventas, otros con polémicas del estado y bla bla bla…pero justo en ese segmento, mis ojos se fueron acercando a uno en particular.

"_dos hombres son atacados y heridos en el almacén pesquero. __No hubo muertes__"_

Ok, me están vacilando o es que no se enteraron de sus muertes. Bueno, es un periódico de la mañana, de seguro esos tipos murieron al medio día.

No le tome importancia, es más, decidí ir a tomar un poco de aire, de paso comprar unos biscochos para para saciar mi hambre y para el lonche de mi pequeño.

La tienda del viejo Rog, donde encuentras de todo, inclusive lo que no deberías encontrar…

-hola viejo Rog- salude como de costumbre

-buenas tardes mi vecino favorito- jah, sí claro. Una de sus tantas estrategias para ganar clientela

-tengo mucha hambre, dame 4 biscochos- esos pastelillos eran os más baratos del barrio, y obviamente las razones son por su tamaño, su sabor era extremo y sublime

-oye, ¿te enteraste sobre el ataque en al escuela de tu niño?- no me digas, es sorprendente que no lo hay sabido

-pues, recién me acabo de enterar- y era obvio, puso su cara de ¿en serio?

-vaya, pues las noticias saldrán dentro de unos minu… ¡oh, ya salieron!- fui directo hacia el televisor que se apoyaba en la pared, la reportera estaba dando el informe de los acontecimientos de días, incluyendo lo ocurrido en la noche

"**ahora con el caso de la escuela primaria Gene. Nuestros informes indican un ataque sorpresivo por parte de dos animales callejeros hacia los niños que en su momento de descanso, fueron heridos de gravedad por los canes. Uno de ellos resulto muy grave y fue retirado hacia el hospital, donde perdió la vida minutos después de la tragedia. Los niños faltantes fueron llevados a otro hospital."**

-¿Quién se podría imaginar que algo sucedería?, en qué mundo estamos- eso fue lo que escuche del viejo, estaba más concentrado en lo que mencionaban en la tele

-bueno, aprovecharé ese tiempo para conseguir dinero y pagar los estudios de mi hijo- me dije a mí mismo. Tome la bolsa de biscochos y fui a mi casa. Aún mi mente rondaba sobre lo acontecido, era increíble la falta de seguridad en este país, como me gustaría tomar esas normas del congreso y metérselas por el… ¿eh, sirenas de ambulancia?...no, eso no eran de una ambulancia, podía reconocer ese sonido a miles de kilómetros

-papá, ¿qué sucede, por qué tanta bulla?- hasta mi pequeño se despertó. No había duda, esas sirenas de alarma eran de los camiones del ejército. Juzgando por la dirección de donde se escuchaba, diría que era hacia el hospital central…espera, ¿no es ahí donde llevaron a los niños?- ¿papá?- por Dios Flippy, concéntrate en Flick. El asunto del ejército ya no te incumbe

-no pasa nada, entra que traje bizcochos- me miro con sus enormes ojos, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¡siiiii yupiii!- ambos entramos a la casa, él saltando y yo mirando cómo se tropezaba con una madera. No pude contener la risa mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse. Bueno, entramos y prepare una chocolatada, con ayuda de la receta en el paquete claro está. Deje de lado todo lo sucedido y me concentre en divertirme con mi hijo, hace tiempo que no lo alzaba en mis hombros y jugábamos a que yo era un avión, que él era el piloto y matábamos a todas sus figuras de acción con mis invisibles disparos. Dado a tanta diversión, ambos caímos rendidos en el sofá. Si Citlalli estuviera aquí, llevaría a Flick a su cama y a mí, o bien me jalaría de las orejas, o me cubriría con una manta y me acomodaría con una almohada…siempre sucedía eso.

Mi sueño se trasladó a esos hermosos momentos en los cuales, por más corto que fuera el tiempo, mi antigua novia y yo nos fugábamos al parque, teníamos nuestras citas a espaldas de sus padres. No querían que tuviera un novio sin padres, sin futuro, sin nada. Pero nada de eso impedido que nuestro amor creciera más. Gracias a ello, y una noche de pasión como se diría, nació mi pequeño bebé, mi pedazo de estrella que me motivo a salir adelante.

Pero a desgracia de la guerra nos afectó a todos. Fui reclutado, o más bien dicho obligado a entrar al ejército, Citlalli tenía 8 meses, no quería dejarla pero si no iba, me arrestarían por sospechas de ser un delincuente. No quería vivir en una reja sin ver a mi amada y a mi hijo.

Cuando regrese, mi niño ha había tenido tres años, años que me tomo un tiempo recuperarlos en trozos. Mi vida cambio, ya no había más dolor en mi corazón, ya todo se volvió paz en nuestras vidas. Pero no todo es lo que uno planea.

Ese maldito, ese miserable ciego y estúpido conductor…de un solo movimiento logro arrebatarme lo que con mucho esfuerzo había conseguido. Aún recuerdo sus frías manos, sus ojos con ojeras y su cuerpo…su medio cuerpo, luchaba contra las emociones de ira, dolor, venganza…

Ella llevó su mano hacia mi rostro, sabía lo que pensaba y lo que me proponía a hacer, más no lo hice. No fui tras ese maldito bastardo que acabo la mitad de mi felicidad, no lo hice por escuchar sus últimas palabras, unas que marcaron mi dedicación…

"_cuida a…Flick…protégelo…por favor"_

No debía pedirlo, yo no dejaría que nada malo le ocurriera a lo único que me mantenía en pie. Un bezo a sus helados labios, sus ojos perdían lentamente su brillo, su vida se apagó…yo solo pude hacer presión en mis manos, mientras los vecinos venían a tratar de ayudar, cosa que por unos segundos me causo risa y enojo…pero no podía dejar que nadie me viera así, y más ese pequeño que quedo en shock…lo vio, el cuerpo de su madre partido en dos. Mi vecina lo aparto llevándoselo mientras pataleaba y gritaba…yo no quería que escuchara mi dolor, mi pena, mi muerte en vida…

Grite…deje salir todo con ese grito pronunciando su nombre…desde ese día todo cambio.

Mi vida dio un vuelco de 180 grados, aún tenía un pilar que me sostenía a no caer en los más bajos pecados. Ahora que lo pienso, desde hace tiempo que deje de fumar, beber, inclusive dejar de pelear en la calle. Ahora mi hijo es principal, ya nada podrá arrebatarme lo que más atesoro en mi vida; mi pedazo de corazón, mi alma, mi ser…mi pequeño Flick, mi hijo.

* * *

"**noticias de último minuto, un ataque por parte de los hospitalizados capturo a un grupo de soldados, al parecer los están despojando de sus trajes…esperen… ¡DIOS, LOS MATARON, ESOS SUJETOS ARRANCAN LAS EXTREMIDADES DE LOS SOLDADOS!"**

"**¡ESTE ATAQUE SE INICIO EN EL HOSPITAL CENTRAL, AL PARECER UNO DE LOS NIÑOS HERIDOS POR LOS ANIMALES, LASTIMO A OTROS PACIENTES QUE SE ENCONTRABAN A SU LADO. NO SE SABE POR QUÉ PERO TODOS LOS QUE FUERON ATACADOS POR LOS NIÑOS, ATACAN SIN RAZON ALGUNA A LOS DOCTORES Y DEMÁS QUE SE ENCUENTRAN EN LAS INSTALACIONES, EL EJERCITO ESTA TRATANDO DE CONTENERLOS, NO SABEMOS LOS DETALLES PERO TAN SOLO LOS CUERPOS DEL EJERCITO SE ENCUENTRAN EN ESTA ZONA"**

"**es increíble lo que vemos, un grupo de enfermos ataco a unos guardias de seguridad del hospital de Happy Geneo. Según nos informan, el ejército bloqueo las vías de acceso a la central, impidiéndole entrar a quien sea, pero también dejar salir a las personas que aún permanecen dentro de las instala ¡O DIOS MIO, UN CUERPO CAYO POR LAS VENTANAS DEL SEGUNDO PISO!,ESPEREN…¡ESTA VIVO, ES UN DOCTOR QUE ESTA GRAVEMENTE HERIDO…¡doctor, ¿puede escucharnos?, doctor…al parecer este pobre hombre está recobrando el conocimiento, el estado es completaAAAAAHHAHAHAAA! SUELTEME, AUXILIOOO¡SUELTEMEEE¡"**

* * *

-¡E ESTO…NO PUEDE ESTAR…PASANDO!-

*****slash****

Un pequeño acontecimiento, espero sea de su agrado

Kaseo: ahora, si tienen cualquier duda, por favor díganmelas a mí, ya que soy un experimentado cazador de criaturas demoniacas

Oneechan: así es, bueno espero les guste y aguarden con paciencia el siguiente cap.

Sin más que decir me despido

See you late bye bye


	3. 14 de febrero

"_Y del humo salieron langostas sobre la tierra;__y se les dio poder, como tienen poder los escorpiones de la tierra. Y se les mandó que no dañasen a la hierba de la tierra, ni a cosa verde alguna, ni a ningún árbol, sino solamente a los hombres que no tuviesen el sello de Dios en sus frentes. Y les fue dado, no que los matasen, sino que los atormentasen cinco meses; y su tormento era como tormento de escorpión cuando hiere al hombre." _Apocalipsis de San Juan, Cap. 9 versículo 2:5

* * *

**~…14 de febrero, 6:30…~**

_Ya estoy harto, ya no sé qué hacer…mi cabeza me duele, me lastima, siento que quiere explotar de un momento a otro…maldito día de san Valentín_

* * *

Maldito despertador, me despiertas justo en el momento cuando estoy por decirle a mi difunta esposa que la amo, como aquel atardecer en el parque de girasoles. Su lugar favorito.

-¡PAPÁAA!- ¡diablos, no otra vez!- ¡PAPÁ DESPIERTA, LLEGAREMOS TARDE AL COLEGIO!- Dios, ¿es que este niño nunca se cansa de estudiar? Bueno, a levantarse se ha dicho.

Mi rutina de siempre, alistarme con una ducha y ropa limpia, preparar el desayuno a mi hijo y volar hacia la escuela… ¡cierto, no recibí mi apuesta ni los 200 dólares de la fiesta!... ¡mierda!

-¿Qué dijiste papá?- ops¡, creo que pensé en voz alta

-nada hijo. Termina tu cereal que llegaremos tarde a la escuela- deja de hablar groserías incluso en tu mente, no sabes en qué momento se te puede escapar una estupidez

-oye papá, ¿me podrías comprar un lápiz nuevo?-

-¿hum, y el que te di la semana pasada?-

-etto…yo… ¡yo lo perdí, lo siento!- … ¿QUÉ…? No…tranquilízate Flippy, sabes muy bien que sus compañeros le paran robando las cosas. Habla con serenidad y diles las cosas que debiste decirle desde un inicio…todo con calma…

-¡pero serás, niño!-

-¿eh?-

-¡sé muy bien que son tus compañeros los que te roban los útiles escolares!-

-et…etto…-

-¡debes dares una lección a esos mocosos, ponerlos en su lugar de una vez!- no sé por qué pero me emocione mucho, tanto que hasta le mostré el musculo de mi antebrazo

-¡oh… ¿Cómo lo supiste papá?!- Dios, en serio este niño es muy inocente

-¡soy tu padre, yo sé todo lo que te ocurre!- si claro, a veces se me olvidan muchas cosas y este pequeño renacuajo me lo recuerda constantemente

-bueno, pero mis compañeros no me devuelven mis cosas. Si no puedes comprarme un lápiz, está bien papá, le pediré prestado a la maestra-

-¡por supuesto que no!- claro que no permitiría que mi hijo fuera humillado de esa manera, no siendo el hijo de un guerrero…espera…¿Cómo podría decir eso?, no soy un guerrero ni nada, soy un maldito asesino, un desgraciado que enluto muchas familias, un ser despreciable cargado de reconocimientos para la sociedad…maldita vida militar

-¿estás bien papá?- Flippy, en frente tuyo esta tu hijo, deja de pensar en cosas que pertenecen al pasado

-sí Flick, espera aquí que iré a la tienda del viejo Rog por el lápiz- me acerqué a mi pequeño, le revolví su pequeña melena verde y me dirigí a la puerta…esperen, hay algo que me estoy olvidando…¡cierto, las medallas de mis amigos!.

Me dirigí a mi recamara y fui en busca de mis preciados colgantes, irremplazables objetos que guardare conmigo hasta el fin de mis días.

Baje a la sala y me dispuse a salir, pero en ese instante, no sé por qué se me dio de no abrir la puerta, sentí algo recorrer mi espalda…un frio muy familiar, como el día en que tuve a mi esposa muerta en brazos…no, esto es algo mucho más horrible

-¿papá, estas bien papá?-

-¿eh?... ¡si Flick, en seguida vuelvo!- deje de lado esas cosas que pasaron por mi mente, la verdad no sé porque lo sentí.

Abrí la puerta, un aroma reconocible invadió mis fosas nasales, era agrio, salado, con un toque metálico, dado a esas características podría afirmar que me desperté en el campo de batalla…

-¡vecino!- esa voz, mi querida vecina Flor-¡vecino, debe ver esto, es urgente!-

-¿eh, que sucede?- no me dio explicaciones, tan solo me tomo de mi muñeca y me llevó a mi principal destino- ¿qué pasa, por qué tanta inquietud?- no entendía, mire a todo el grupo de vecinos que no contaban con televisores en sus casas. Mi caso

-¡mire las noticias, es algo horrible!- no comprendí al escucharla, pero al llevar mi vista a la pantalla que mostraba los reportes del día, pueden apostar que me quede helado de la impresión

"**noticias de último minuto, un ataque por parte de los hospitalizados capturo a un grupo de soldados, al parecer los están despojando de sus trajes…esperen… ¡DIOS, LOS MATARON, ESOS SUJETOS ARRANCAN LAS EXTREMIDADES DE LOS SOLDADOS!"**

**-**¡Dios mío!- escuche en el fondo a una señora, tenía una mano sujetando una bolsa y la otra cubriendo su boca

"**¡ESTE ATAQUE SE INICIO EN EL HOSPITAL CENTRAL, AL PARECER UNO DE LOS NIÑOS HERIDOS POR LOS ANIMALES LASTIMO A OTROS PACIENTES QUE SE ENCONTRABAN A SU LADO. NO SE SABE POR QUÉ PERO TODOS LOS QUE FUERON ATACADOS POR LOS NIÑOS, ATACAN SIN RAZON ALGUNA A LOS DOCTORES Y DEMÁS QUE SE ENCUENTRAN EN LAS INSTALACIONES, EL EJERCITO ESTA TRATANDO DE CONTENERLOS, NO SABEMOS LOS DETALLES PERO TAN SOLO LOS CUERPOS DEL EJERCITO SE ENCUENTRAN EN ESTA ZONA"**

-¡¿cómo que solo el ejército está allá?, ¿qué está ocurriendo?!- dijo un señor quien se apretaba la cabeza tratando de asimilar lo que veía

"**es increíble lo que vemos, un grupo de enfermos ataco a unos guardias de seguridad del hospital de Happy Geneo. Según nos informan, el ejército bloqueo las vías de acceso a la central, impidiéndole entrar a quien sea, pero también dejar salir a las personas que aún permanecen dentro de las instala ¡O DIOS MIO, UN CUERPO CAYO POR LAS VENTANAS DEL SEGUNDO PISO!**

-¡SANTO CIELOS!, ¡OH POR DIOS!¡AHHH!- al ver aquella escena, todos se quedaron anonadados, algunos gritaron y el resto comenzó a rezar

**ESPEREN… ¡ESTA VIVO, ES UN DOCTOR QUE ESTA GRAVEMENTE HERIDO…¡doctor, ¿puede escucharnos?, doctor…al parecer este pobre hombre está recobrando el conocimiento, el estado es completaAAAAAHHAHAHAAA! SUELTEME, AUXILIOOO¡SUELTEMEEE¡"…(silencio)…**

-¡E ESTO…NO PUEDE ESTAR…PASANDO!- mi pecho se detuvo, el aire se quedó trabado en mi garganta, un sudor helado recorría mi garganta y mis pupilas se dilataron al extremo

-¡¿QUÉ FUE TODO ESO?!-no estuve atento a las preguntas de los residentes, mi mente trataba de ordenar todas las cosas que acababa de ver

-Flippy, sé que no desea que hablemos de esto pero usted fue militar. Díganos por favor, ¿qué es lo que está ocurriendo, por qué el ejército está en la ciudad?-

-no lo sé señora Flor…- ¿Cómo podría saberlo?, no estoy en servicio ni tampoco me interesa la vida militar para estar informado

-¡¿cómo que no vas a saber?!- demonios, no me percate por lo estupefacto que me encontraba, pero el maldito anciano de la casa 32 me tomo de sorpresa agarrándome del cuello de mi polera-¡eres un puto militar, cabron, debes saber algo que nosotros no!-

-¡déjelo de una vez!- no podía reaccionar bien, pero dado a la intromisión de Flor, y la bofetada que le metió el anciano a ella, mi ira despertó lanzándome sobre el maldito desgraciado haciendo que le rompiera un diente. Que ganas tenia de partirle la boca

-¡NO ME VUELVA A TOCAR, VIEJO DESGRACIADO!- me acomode la ropa, salí de la tienda hacia mi hogar y fui directo hacia mi hijo, quien al escuchar todo el griterío del exterior, no demoro en preguntar

-¿qué fue todo eso?- me preguntó con miedo en sus ojos

-algo desastroso sucedió en la ciudad, no iras a la escuela ni nada por el estilo- corrí hacia mi habitación, del cajon de mi estate saqué una pistola que me entregaron en mis tiempos de asesino, también contaba con una cuchilla especial. Esta arma es mi preferida, ya que me salvo de innumerables acontecimientos

-papá tengo miedo- Dios, no debí decirle eso a Flick

-tranquilo, es solo un pequeño accidente…em…- no sabía cómo actuar, me quede pensando en la manera de calmarlo y calmarme a mí también- ¿por qué no vas a tu habitación y hacer la tarea que te falta?, yo iré a ver unas cosas y vuelvo- sentí su pequeña manito tomar la manga de mi polera, sus ojos me decían _"no te vayas"_. Me agache, quedando a su altura, lleve mis labios a su frente y lo abrase con todas mis fuerzas- te juro, Flick, juro que volveré- le di un último abrazo antes de marcharme, tome mis llaves y salí en dirección al norte; el almacén pesquero.

No sé por qué lo hice, tampoco es que me importara tanto, pero debía sabes la situación en mi centro laboral. Según el estado, podría clasificar la catástrofe de lo que ocurre, dado a que en esos hospitales están, según la noticia, los heridos en el ataque nocturno del almacén.

* * *

Las bóvedas, el puerto, los almacenes…todo está en completo silencio. Al parecer este caso afecta inclusive las afueras de la ciudad.

Está pasando lo que me temía, debe ser una epidemia trasladada por nosotros, los soldados luego que regresáramos del país enemigo, o tal vez en los productos que vienen en las embarcaciones. No lo sé. Para saber más de esto, necesitaré comunicarme con esas malditas personas, esos desgraciados que me encerraron 3 años en el ejército…debo de hablar con ellos.

Iré directo a la oficina del jefe, de seguro su teléfono funciona para hacer llamadas de largas distancias. Suponiéndolo dado a que es un vejestorio con mucho dinero encima…

-_departamento de investigación del ejército, ¿en qué podemos ayudarlo?-_

-buenos días, necesito que me comunique con los generales 1 y 2, es un asunto sobre lo sucedido en Happy Tree-

-_un momento, lo estamos comunicando con registro y consultas-_

-¡no, no quiero que me manden con las operadoras, necesito hablar directamente con los generales 1 y 2!-

-_lo sentimos, no podemos realizar dicha acción-_

-¡escucha maldita perra, soy un bastardo que mandaron a la guerra y que conoce muy bien a esas personas! Ahora, diles a esos hijos de su madre que me contesten, o tengan por seguro que se derramara sangre en esta ciudad, y no hablo de esos adefesios que atacan a las personas, ¿está claro?- de seguro fue mi estilo de soldado que la convenció, ni bien le dije esas palabras, fue corriendo hacia el despacho de esos malditos. Me gustaría ver sus caras al reconocerme

-_esta llamada será grabada por motivos de seguridad… (Sonido de intercambio de línea)…aquí General Mikka, informe su nombre, rango y lo que quiere hablar- _

- aquí soldado Flippy, vengo a comunicarle sobre los atentados que está ocurriendo en la ciudad Happy Tree-

_-soldado, tenemos conocimiento de sobra del lugar, si es solo por eso enton/-_

-¡no es solo eso!, ¡si saben lo que pasa entonces díganmelo, todos en la ciudad están desesperados!-

-_¡soldado, respete a sus mayores, además no tenemos por qué darle explicaciones a un retirado de la guerra, señor Flippy!-_ desgraciado, jamás me guardaste ni la más mínima pisca de humildad. Nunca te detenías si no veías sangre correr de mi cuerpo

-¡están pasando cosas que matan a las personas, ¿Cómo puede decirme que no tengo derecho a saber?!- mi ira y ganas de matar a ese sujeto se desviaron, todo fue silenciado al escuchar un ruido proveniente de las máquinas de carga- ¿qué fue…?- me dije a mí mismo, deje el teléfono a un lado y di lentos pasos hacia la puerta. La voz detrás del teléfono me dificultaban escuchar el ruido a las afuera

-_¡oiga, ¿está ahí, me escucha?!-_ claro que te escucho, maldito idiota

Tome el pomo de la puerta y la gire lentamente, la sombra detrás de la puerta de vidrio me impedía una buena vista. Ahora me arrepiento de haberlo abierto.

Su aspecto, su ya más horripilante y horrendo aspecto, bañada en sangre y con la ropa desgarrada; aquella enana pelota yacía frente a mí, mordida por todo su redondo estómago y con los labios arrancados, un hueco enorme en su cuello y con la mano izquierda colgando tan solo de los tendones. Ahora sí que mi cerebro se congelo para el peor momento.

Sus ojos me penetraban en lo más profundo de mi ser, mi cuerpo quedo estático al igual que mi respiración… ¿qué diablos estaba pasando?

-**aah…aaaahhh…-**

-…. ¿eh?- sus gemidos, inexpresables y fuera de lo común

**-¡AHHHHHH!-**

Ese repugnante monstro se acercó a mí corriendo, su grito era ensordecedor, de su boca salían gotas de sangre y las manchaba en la pared al correr. Por un leve impulso en mi cuerpo, saqué de mi bolsillo la pistola y lo apunte justo en el corazón, más no cayo muerta. Dispare unas dos veces más en los pies y piernas, pero el efecto era el mismo, nada la derribaba

-¡muérete maldita perra!- grite como siempre lo quise. Siempre me dieron las ganas de decirle mil cosas a esa estúpida

**-ahgg aahg…-**

Logro alcanzarme, apresando mi mano derecho. Su boca se abría y cerraba rápidamente, mi pie en su rostro detenía su ataque, pero ella fue más rápida, más astuta. Sus dientes rosaron mi mano, luego sentí que los hundía y hacia presión sobre mi carne, logrando dejar una hilera de sangre recorrer mi mano hasta el suelo

-¡MALDITA SEAS, PERRA!- logre arrancharle mi mano, pero la desgraciada se llevó un poco de piel de la palma de mi mano. La herida era grande, me dolía como no tienen idea.

**-¡aaahhggg!-**

De nuevo me atacó, esta vez logrando derribarme al suelo con ella encima. Luchaba como loco mientras trataba de darle en el cuello con el arma. Mis movimientos fueron rápidos, pero no precisos. Dispare directo a la sien, haciendo que por fin el espantoso cuerpo de la gorda se detuviera.

Me calme, comencé a respirar ya un poco más tranquilo…pero la punzada de la herida me recobro la conciencia

¿Qué había pasado?, ¿por qué me ataco, por qué me lastimo?

Esas preguntas tenían que ser resueltas, pero no ahora, no en este lugar, debo regresar a mi casa, donde me aguarda mi pequeño hijo.

* * *

¿Qué es esto?... ¿por qué el ejército está en todas partes, fuera de los hospitales?... ¡esto es…acaso esto es…!

-¡oiga, usted!- una voz grave, ronca…debe ser un soldado- ¡salga de aquí, este lugar es peligroso!-

-¿salir, pero salir a dónde?-

-¡vaya al refugio de una vez, los demás ciudadanos estáAAAHHHHAH!- y de nuevo, aquella escena del almacén…

Un tipo medio raro, cubierto de sangre y con muchas heridas en su cuerpo, mordía sin piedad al soldado que me informaba. El pobre hombre golpeo al fenómeno, pero solo consiguió que lo mordiera en el puño, para luego pasar a su rostro. Devoró su nariz de un solo tajo, luego metió sus dientes en los ojos de tipo y por último, con su mano arranco la lengua del soldado. Su mirada vacía, pero con un color rojo y amarillo en él me helaron

-¡DISPARENLE EN LA CABEZA!- escuche, fue detrás de mí, un grupo de uniformados avanzaron al adefesio y lo fusilaron. Incrustaron muchas de sus balas en la cabeza del extraño sujeto, pero me sorprendí más cuando balearon al difunto soldado… ¿qué mierda les pasa a estos tipos?

-¡oye, ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?!- me dijo uno de los tipos

-esto…yo…- mi lengua se trabó, estaba en shock

-¡vaya inmediatamente al refugio!- un refugio… ¡esperen, no puedo, aún no puedo!

-¡no puedo irme sin mi hijo!-…como pude olvidarme de Flick

-¡váyase de una vez, ¿no ve que los muertos están atacando la ciudad?!-… ¿muertos?...muerto… ¿vivientes?...

-no… ¡no me iré sin él!- empuje al estúpido frente a mí, corrí en dirección a mi casa, a pesar de las voces que me decían que regresara… ¡es que no lo entienden, no saben que mi hijo aguarda por mí!- …espera…solo espera… ¡Flick!-

* * *

Toda la calle vacía, tan solo charcos de sangre y huellas de manos plasmadas en la pared. Todo se veía diferente, nada de lo que recuerdo estaba intacto…

-¡Flick!- grite desesperado, tenía que asegurarme que mi hijo no se encontrara en la calle…pero eso sería ilógico, él me prometió que se quedaría en casa, él nunca me desobedecería- ¡FLICK!-

-¡papá!- lo escuche, lo sabía, provenía de mi casa. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, abrí la puerta con las llaves que temblaban por mi nerviosismo en las manos, luego de ello cerré todo, incluyendo las ventanas-¡papá, ¿qué sucede?!- bajo corriendo del segundo piso, de seguro permaneció escondido debajo de su cama

-debemos alistar nuestras cosas, hay que salir de aquí- ni bien dije eso, la puerta y las ventanas comenzaron a vibrar- ¿Qué demonios…?- y de nuevo esa imagen, tan horrenda y nauseabunda…no solo era uno, o dos, eran más de 30 por lo que vi. Me siguieron, o me escucharon al gritar- Flick…sube lentamente a mi recamara…hazlo- dije en susurros, mi hijo entendió y fue a gatas a las escalera. Grave error

-¡PA…PPAPÁ!-

-Flick, te dije que no…- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?, teníamos una puerta trasera por la que entraba si me olvidaba las llaves- Flick…ven a mí, rápido…- no le aparte la vista a ese sujeto, de camisa gris con sangre, pantalones desgarrados con suciedad y una cara con los dientes expuestos a la intemperie, ósea sin labios.

-papá…papá, ayúdame…- note sus lágrimas caer al piso, estaba muerto del miedo. Es obvio, solo tiene 8 años- ¡papá…sálvame…!- me sentí impotente, sabía que si realizaba un movimiento esa cosa me atacaría, o peor, atacaría a mi hijo, lo asesinaría a mordiscos, luego lo aria conmigo. Que jodido momento

-¡ALEJATE DE MI HIJO, BASTARDO!- de la nada el valor entro a mi cerebro, me ordenaba atacar al estúpido que abría la boca listo para morder a Flick. No lo iba a permitir.

Me lancé sobre el cuerpo envuelto de sangre coagulada, comencé a golpearlo en el rostro con mis puños cerrados y alguno que otro codazo, sus dientes salían y la carne se amollaba como plastilina. De un rápido movimiento saqué mi arma, pero el desgraciado tomo de la mano con la que me sostenía en su dorso y la llevó a su boca, de nuevo sentí los dientes de esa abominación corromper entre los tejidos de la reciente herida, sacándole más sangre de lo que ya había perdido

Esperen… ¿será por eso…? , ¿La sangre atrae a estos tipos?

Grite, pero luego tranquilice mi dolor dado a que mi hijo nos veía debajo de la mesa de estar. Tenía que acabar con esto para salvar a mi pequeño, solo por él.

Lleve el arma a la boca sin dientes del demonio, quite el seguro y presione el gatillo. Sesos y trozos del cráneo salieron disparados por todas partes, mi rostro se manchó de ese líquido negro rojizo

-p papá…- escuche su quebradiza voz, me miro con los ojos completamente abierto…él jamás me había visto usar un arma, y mucho menos matar a alguien…frente a él

-Flick, sube y espérame en mi recamara- le dije, algo confuso pero sé que se lo dije, más no me escucho al comienzo- ¡Flick, te estoy hablando, sube de una vez a mi recamara, yo iré en seguida!-

-¡s si papá!- corrió muy rápido, yo lo vi irse mientras permanecía encima del cuerpo sin cabeza. Volví mi vista al demonio, no podía comprender lo que acababa de suceder…

1. los muertos reviven

2. mate a dos personas

3. los dos me mordieron

4. mi hijo me vio matar a alguien

5...mi cabeza está comenzando a dolerme

* * *

Todo empieza aquí, en mi recamara, con mi hijo en brazos mientras ambos lloramos del miedo, del temor que esas criaturas nos hagan daño…

-esto…- dije, él me miro- esto…no durara siempre, te lo prometo Flick-

-papá…tengo miedo- tenia sujetando el arma en mis manos, pero las dudas se interponían entre mi decisión

-te lo…prometo Flick…te lo prometo…- sabía que no podría con esto, sabía muy bien que si permanecíamos aquí, o bien moriríamos de hambre o bien, mordidos y desangrados por esas cosas…no tenía por qué vacilar, todo estaba decidido. Tan solo presionar el gatillo en nuestras cabezas para así acabar con nuestro sufrimiento.

*****slash*****

Bien, eh aquí el siguiente cap. espero les guste y cualquier consulta escríbanme

Kaseo: y cualquier duda con el tema de los infectados, háganmelo saber a mí

Ahora sin más que decir me despido

See you late bye bye


	4. Nuevos sobrevivientes

**Tener en cuenta:**

**Existen tres tipos de narraciones en este fic: **

**-se realizara bajo el punto de vista del personaje principal, también ciertos fragmentos mencionados por los secundarios.**

**-habrán secciones narradas en forma de diario, únicamente para el personaje principal.**

**-se narrara la vida de los personajes secundarios de manera resumida en un solo capítulo.**

Ahora sin más demora, continuamos:

*~~~~~~~^Slash de autora^~~~~~~~*

"_-… ¿Qué pasa, dónde estoy?... ¡este lugar…este lugar es…! ¿Cómo llegue aquí?... ¿por qué todo se oscurece, que sucede?...estoy solo… ¿estaré muerto?...no, puedo sentir mi cuerpo, puedo sentir el calor y el frio, puedo ver las palmas de mis manos… ¿QUÉ MIERDA….MIS MANOS…DE SANGRE?... ¡ESTOY BAÑADO EN SANGRE!...Flippy cálmate, esto debe ser un sueño…solo un simple…sueño-_

_-__**jajajajajaja…-**_

_-¡¿Quién está ahí?!...¡DA LA CARA, ¿QUIÉN ESTA AHÍ?!_

_**-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-**_

_**-**__¡deja de reírte y da la cara, maldito desgraciado!-_

_**-… ¿crees poder conmigo?-**_

_-¡¿Quién mierda eres, bastardo?!-_

_-__**¿podrás detenerme, podrás impedir todo lo que comenzara de ahora en adelante?... ¿soldadito?-**_

_-¡CALLATE, NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!-_

_-__**jajajajajajaja…no lograras impedir que despierte, nadie lo ha conseguido… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-**_

_**-**__¡ALEJATE MALDITO, DEJAME EN PAZ!-_

_**-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-**_

_-sal…de mi cabeza… ¡SAL DE MI CABEZAAAAA!-_

-¡papá, despierta papito, despierta!- _tú voz… ¡Flick!_- ¡despierta papito, no te mueras!-

-_no… ¡no moriré así de fácil!_...voy a vivir-

* * *

~…28 de febrero, 10:30…~

**Daily survival**

"El sol arde, mis ojos se comprimen ante los fulminantes rayos del sol caer sobre mí…pero no puedo quejarme, es la única luz que podemos recibir luego de que el mundo fue devorado por el infierno.

Este manuscrito no lo hago por simple aburrimiento, lo que anote en estas hojas serán de mucha importancia, dado a que esto es un diario de supervivencia.

Me llamo Flippy, 24 años, ex soldado de la fuerza armada y asesino en la guerra de Vietnam. Tengo un hijo de 8 años llamado Flick. Ambos sobrevivientes de lo que según llamo yo, el fin del mundo.

Llevamos dos semanas en nuestra casa, encerrados con un muerto aniquilado en el primer piso. La comida ha escaseado, el agua ya no es tan potable, el único lugar donde nos encontramos seguros es en mi habitación, la segunda planta. Para nuestra protección cuento con un arma que me entregaron en el ejército, pero solo tengo 10 balas, también tengo una cuchilla de caza, perfecta y liviana para enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. Son los únicos elementos con los que podemos contar por ahora.

Ahora mencionare ciertas cosas que ocurrieron durante el periodo que estuvimos, mi hijo y yo encerrados en nuestra base:

Estos zombis, como los llamaré ahora, tienen un comportamiento muy extraño. Al parecer no son capaces de reconocer los movimientos, pero pueden oír mis pasos, esto dificulta mucho nuestro escape. La cantidad de zombis se diferencia en el horario; de día solo aparecen uno que otro par, pero al oscurecer aparecen en cantidades desesperantes, me atrevo a decir que serían como 5 docenas al menos. Su fuerza supera la de 10 hombres comunes y corrientes, eh tenido muchos problemas al tratar de derribarlos, pero su torpeza era un de las pocas ventajas que tenía para salir ileso.

Sobre algunos sobrevivientes, no pude encontrar otros alrededor. De seguro las líneas están colgadas o puede que los postes estén rotos, es muy frustrante. Inclusive no contamos con luz artificial, con lo único que nos alumbramos es con los rayos del sol y en la noche, con unas cuantas velas que tenía guardada para un caso como este.

Han sucedido muchas cosas más, las cuales aún no les veo el significado, como por ejemplo el ataque que recibí hace tiempo, en el inicio de esta maldición. Fue un terrible accidente, dos de esas cosas me mordieron en mi mano derecha, me dejaron una horrible cicatriz circular, pero lo que más me asusta es lo siguiente: según lo que recuerdo de las películas de terror, cuando uno de estos tipos te muerde te vuelves como ellos. Mi caso es distinto, eh tenido síntomas muy extraños. Fiebre alta, dolor constante en mi cabeza, más en la zona de mi sien. A veces tengo sueños muy extraños, donde aparezco en un mundo alterno lleno de muerte, bueno es algo que no le doy tanta importancia.

El caso que me hayan mordido y no me haya transformado es, sinceramente, algo que no logro comprender, pero mientras pueda tener uso de razón me alegrare con ello, así no lastimare a nadie, ni a mi hijo.

Cuando vuelva a escribir espero poder dejarlas en claro, por el momento me concentrare en vigilar mi casa.

Flippy fuera"

*****slash*****

-¿qué haces papá?-

-hem…pues, escribo un diario de supervivencia, es algo que me enseñaron en el ejército- así es, si llegase a suceder un altercado en la batalla, ese diario iría a nuestra familia como última petición del difunto

-¡ya veo, suena divertido!-

-¿eh?, hacer un diario de supervivencia no es igual a uno ordinario Flick, debes estar siempre pendiente de ello- le dije en un tono serio, pero no era para reprocharle

-¡yo también quiero hacer un diario!- ¿qué…? - ¿puedo papá, puedo hacer uno?- puso unos ojos muy tiernos, más de los que tenia

-bueno, consigue una libreta o lago en donde anotar- Flick fue a mi estante, ahí habían muchos documentos que dado a las circunstancias, ya no tenían valor alguno. Tomo una engrampadora, agarro un buen fajo de hojas y las unió con el pequeño metal. Sinceramente se veía como un secretario

-¡ya está!- dijo tomando asiento a mi lado, ambos estábamos en el borde de mi cama- ¿ahora que escribo?-

-lo que tú quieras transmitir, lo que sientas que en verdad merece que otros lo lean- no se lo dije mirándolo a los ojos, no volvería a caer en sus encantos de ojos de cachorro.

Vi que agarro un lapicero y escribió algo, no le tome mucha importancia, mi mente me decía que debía cerrar mis ojos y descansar, por unas cuantas horas, debía recuperar todas las fuerzas que utilizaba por casi un día entero de vigilancia.

* * *

~ 11:13 ~

No concilie el sueño, más bien estuve un buen tiempo mirando el techo, pensando en muchas cosas que hice como ciudadano, como esposo, como padre, como humano…casi todas ellas tienen algo en común, y es que se relacionan a la muerte.

Como ciudadano, matar a otros que eran enviados por los grandes jefes a una batalla sin sentido.

Como esposo, el haber perdido en brazos a la mujer que tanto amo y no haber hecho nada.

Como padre, mostrarle a mi hijo la barbaridad de un ex soldado, apuntándole a un ser sin razón, pero humano al final.

Como humano, tener a la muerte sobre mi espalda, llevarla a donde sea que vaya, nunca dejarla por más dolor que produzca.

Hay tantas cosas que deseaba hacer, muchas de ellas sin contar con las personas que me rodeaban, incluyendo a mi familia. Deseaba tener alas y volar muy alto, tener aletas y nadar todos los océanos, pies los tengo, así que no se me hacen muy impresionantes. Ahora me pregunto, ¿sentiría lo mismo si tuviera alas o aletas, y deseara tener pies a cambio?... esas preguntas las hice cuando era un niño, menor que Flick. Una imaginación que pudo ser aprovechada por muchos, pero mi vida delincuencial, bajo los inmorales deseos, vivir en un mundo que te transforma de la noche a la mañana, no me permitieron salir a delante, al contrario, traje desgracia a mi vida y a las personas que mantenía.

Si se me diera la oportunidad de escoger, seria ese…el haber sido útil para la humanidad, el haber dado vida a muchos, no habérselos arrebatado…

-¿papi, sucede algo?-

-¿eh?...no, no pasa nada…tan solo pensaba…- deje caer mi cabeza en la cama, quería seguir meditando sobre todas esas ideas absurdas, sin sentido, solo comprendidas por niños de 6 años

-no sé qué escribir…- lo dijo en tono de puchero, yo lo mire y vi que la libreta tenia escrito la fecha de hoy- no soy bueno escribiendo cosas-

-¿entonces que es lo que escribías en la escuela?-

-lo que la profesora nos mandaba a escribir. No soy bueno con las letras- lleve la palma de mi mano a mi rostro, deslizándolo hasta mi boca

-haber, ¿por qué no comentas lo que sucedió estos últimos días?- su gesto de "don sabio" me dio un poco de risa, coloco sus dedos en la barbilla y actuó como todo un filósofo- ¿qué haces?- dije soltando una sonrisa

-¡ya sé qué escribir!- llevó el lapicero a la hoja y escribió lo que según yo, eran letras

-no sé qué te enseñaron en el colegio, pero eso no son letras-

-¡me enseñaron mucho, de verdad papá!-

-pues yo no lo veo así- señale algo que tenía forma de "O"- ¿eso es una letra?

-no, es un circulo- de nuevo lleve la palma de la mano a mi rostro, solo que lo deje ahí- ¿qué tiene de malo?-

-nada hijo, tan solo que me alegra que estés conmigo, para sacarme una sonrisa- tome a mi pequeño en brazos, lo acerqué a mi pecho y lo abrase como ese día, cuando le dije que volvería por él- te amo, Flick- le dije mientras acariciaba su cabello

-yo también te amo papito- sus palabras me envolvían de felicidad, cada vez que escuchaba su pequeña y aguda voz, mi alma despertaba de todas las tragedias que ocurrieron hace días atrás.

* * *

~…13:02…~

Ya va siendo hora de comer, pero lo único que queda son bolsas de galletas, arroz crudo, tres latas de conserva de atún y dos de leche. Hemos tratado de ahorrar lo más posible, a veces no comía en todo el día, otras veces mi hijo no cenaba o no desayunaba, pero no podía morirse de hambre, él no.

Decidí hacer algo, de seguro en el primer piso debería haber algo oculto en la alacena, seguro que al momento de subir toda la comida debió haberse quedado algo por ahí, no perdía nada bajando a buscar.

Me coloque el arma en mi bolsa de cintura, el cuchillo en mano sujeto a una cuerda y una linterna a pocas fuerzas encendida…

-Flick, iré al primer piso a revisar la cocina, tú quédate aquí ¿entendido?-

-¡e espera, no me dejes!- se aferró a mi cintura, sus manos me contorneaban con un fuerte abrazo

-Flick, recuerda que siempre vendré por ti, pase lo que pase nunca te abandonare, ¿de acuerdo?- asintió muy triste, le entregue un tubo de metal por si las dudas, luego abrí la puerta lo más silencioso posible. Comencé a rezar por que no haya nada abajo.

Antes de llegar a la escalera, tenía que pasar por un corredor, las paredes con fotografías mías en el ejército en momentos divertidos, otros cuando Flick y Citlalli vivían sin mí.

Di unos pasos más y llegue a la escalera, como ratón di los primeros pasos grada por grada, siendo de madera era muy terrorífico que una de esas cosas oyera el rechinado.

Llegue al primer piso sin sorpresa alguna, lo único que me afecto fue el repulsivo olor del muerto que nos atacó hace dos semanas.

Su cuerpo era negro, se podía ver a simple vista una gran cantidad de gusanos en todas partes de él, ya no tenía cabello ni ojos, todo en él estaba completamente podrido

No quería darle mucha importancia, pero su repulsivo olor y aspecto me daban ganas de vomitar lo poco que tenía en mi estómago, así que me dirigí a la cocina. Comencé a rebuscar por la alacena, en cajones de la mesa, detrás de algunos taperes vacíos. No encontré nada de nada, ni siquiera una fruta podrida.

Me di por vencido, no había nada en el lugar que mereciera darle mordisco…

-¡CRASHH!- ¡mierda, ¿qué fue eso?!- ¡POWM POWM!- ¡… ¿disparos?!

-¡papáaaa!- ¡Flick!

Subí como loco al escuchar el estruendo, abrí la puerta sin importarme nada para proteger a mi hijo

-¡¿QUÉ SUCEDE FLICK, QUE TE PASO?!- dije mientras trataba de mantener mi corazón en su lugar

-¡papá, allá abajo hay alguien que está disparando!- ¿qué?, ¡eso no podía ser! Me acerqué a la abertura de la ventana para asegurarme de lo que ocurría afuera. Era cierto, había un vehículo del cual todos esos zombis lo acorralaban, juro que pude ver cabezas detrás de las ventanas

-¡demonios…debo hacer algo!- sé que lo primordial es la vida de mi hijo y la mía, pero no puedo permitir que otros sufran una muerte de lo más desastrosa. Tuve que llenarme de valor para dar el primer paso- ¡Flick, tú esperaras abajo cerca a la puerta, cuando te indique lo abres ¿de acuerdo?!-

-¿vas a salvarlos papá?-

-sí, debo ayudarlos antes de que sea tarde-

-t tengo miedo…no quiero bajar papá…-

-…e entiendo- ¡¿pero qué mierda estás pensando Flippy?, ¿cómo puedes decirle a tu hijo, un niño de 8 años que haga esa estupidez?!- sea como sea, no salgas de esta habitación, yo me are cargo del resto ¿de acuerdo?-

-papá…no salgas…- demonios, ahora no podía darme el lujo de consentirlo, esto se trata de vidas humanas que corren peligro

-Flick, tú espera aquí, yo volveré ¿de acuerdo?- no pude escuchar lo último que me dijo, tome las armas y me dirigí a la azotea.

Ya arriba, pude analizar bien el campo para rescatar a los del coche. Habían unos cables de luz colgando de un poste, por suerte no tenían contacto hacia la caja fuente. Acerqué unos hacia mí con una tubería delgada y muy larga, ya que los cables estaban a casi un metro de distancia. El plan era este; debía aterrizar detrás del vehículo, donde se concentran la menor cantidad de adefesios, además tendría un chance ya que hay una pared en medio del otro tumulto. Asesinaría a los pocos con mi cuchilla, luego llevaría a esas personas por el callejo que da hacia la espalda de mi casa, donde entraríamos por la puerta trasera… ¡con los mil demonios, esa puerta la trabe con seguro y clavos!

-¡POWM POWM POWM!- ¡diantres, debo apresurarme en hacer algo, no puedo dejar que maten a esas personas!…

Haber Flippy, hay dos cosas que debes tener en mente antes de actuar; si desproteges la puerta y luego vas a salvarlos, la entrada sería fácil para los monstros y atacarían a Flick, el otro seria que no hay otra forma más de entrar a mi casa… ¡¿qué debo hacer Dios, qué hago?!

-¡mueran malditas bestias!- eso fue de uno de los tripulantes, aún hay esperanza para salvarlos…de acuerdo, debo actuar lo más rápido posible.

Baje hacia mi habitación y tome a mi hijo de la mano…

-¡Flick, estarás encerrado en el armario hasta que termine todo, yo vendré para abrirlo después!- me miro comprendiendo el pan, aunque me partía el alma verlo con esa mirada de miedo, terror, pánico. Lo lleve al armario de metal, se acomodó entre la ropa y luego le eché candado, así si entrara alguien no podrían lastimarlo.

Baje hacia la primera planta y fui directo a la puerta trasera, le quite todas las tablas y el seguro con llave. Respire unos segundos, luego abrí la puerta y la deje entrecerrada.

Subí de nuevo a la azotea, tome el tubo y luego los cables. Este sería el peor rescate que haría en mi vida…

-¡aléjate maldito imbécil!- ¡demonios no, atraparon a uno!- ¡AAAAAHHHH!- ¡mierda…lo están despedazando!

-¡AYÚDENNOS!- bien Flippy, es ahora o nunca.

Tome impulso y me columpie llegando al muro, pasando a roses al otro lado donde estaba la puerta del copiloto. Ni bien aterrice, clave mi cuchilla en las cabezas de los muertos uno por uno, mientras que con mis piernas los derribaba para ganar tiempo. Ya una vez aniquilado a 5 de ellos, me concentre en los sobrevivientes…

-¡vengan, por aquí!- grite mientras abría la puerta, lo que hice fue tomar un brazo y jalar con todas mis fuerzas

-¡AYUDENOS PORFAVOR!- tome a una chica, estaba con heridas pero no por parte de ellos

-¡quédese aquí, sacare a los demás!- me adentre al asiento y tome lo que encontraba por ahí. Logre sacar a otra persona, esta vez un chico

-¡¿estás bien?!- mire que su rostro tenia manchas de sangre, por suerte no eran mordidas

-¡quítate, debo salvarlo!- demonios, de seguro habían más personas. Empuje al muchacho, luego realice lo mismo para sacar al que faltaba, pero por desgracia me gane con un muerto

-¡KYEEEEE!- grito la chica, me ensordeció por unos segundos pero me salvo ya que el monstro me iba a morder. Clave mi cuchilla en la cabeza, debía terminar lo que comencé.

Metí mi mano sin temor alguno, tome un brazo, él también tomo el mío, jale con todo y saque al que por poco se vuelve bocadillo

-¡oye ¿estás bien?!- me acerqué a su rostro y note que tenía rasguños en él, pero por suerte no eran de los zombis, seguro se hizo esas heridas con el coche

-¡a ayúdeme!- me dijo casi a punto de desmayarse

-¡tranquilo, déjame salvar al otro!- en eso sentí la mano de la muchacha en mi hombro, la mire y ella negó la cabeza con el rostro empapado de lágrimas, en eso entendí lo que paso. Tome al muchacho agonizante en brazos y corrí, los otros me siguieron sin preguntar. Yo también lo aria si alguien me salvara - debemos ir por ese callejo- dije señalándoles el lugar

-¡estás loco, por allá hay más de esos!- me dijo el muchacho en pie, yo no le dije nada, tan solo corrí sin importarme qué. Ellos también lo hicieron, no por mí, sino que el vehículo ya había sido destruido permitiéndole el paso a los zombis.

Corrí como pude hacia el final del callejo, luego doble para llegar a la puerta de mi casa…

-¡entren, apúrense!- la chica y el sujeto entraron, luego lo hice yo con el casi moribundo joven. Deje al chico en el suelo mientras echaba llave a la puerta, luego coloque las maderas y con una piedra grande que había ahí, comencé a chocarlo con los clavos para sellarlo- listo…ya estamos a salvo - dije muy agitado…esperen… ¿Cómo es que esta piedra entro aquí?

-¡demonios, esas cosas no se rinden!- dijo el tipo sano, apoyado en sus rodillas recuperando el aliento

-no…no hagan…bulla- tartamudeé, mi corazón se detuvo al darme una respuesta de la piedra. Esta tenía sangre.

Un golpe, era fuerte, se oía como a metal… ¡FLICK!

-¿QUÉ FUE ESO?- no di a responder, subí lo más rápido al segundo piso con el cuchillo en mano- ¡OYE ESPERA!-

Entre a la recamara, era un tipo muy alto, más que yo, estaba golpeando el armario con su cabeza manchándola de sangre negra…

-¡ALEJATE DE AHÍ!- me lance sobre él para darle en la cabeza, pero era tan alto que solo llegue a darle en el cuello. Demonios, me tomo del brazo y me lanzo hacia la cama, sentí como mi espalda se golpeaba con la baranda de metal

-¡HEEY!- grito el otro tipo- ¡LEVANTATE!- claro que debo levantarme, no puedo dejar que esa asquerosa cosa nos mate.

Me limpie la sangre que salía de mi boca, me puse de pie, salte sobre el colchón impulsándome hacia la espalda del zombi, clavando mi cuchilla en su espina dorsal. La carne era muy frágil, por ende me deslicé con el filo desgarrando la columna, llegando al coxis. Su cuerpo cayó al piso, pero sus instintos aún estaban vivos…

-¡maldito infeliz!- empuñe el filo en el cráneo, a la altura de los ojos, luego gire el mango formando un agujero en la sien- no te metas con mi hijo…- me levanté del piso y abrí mi armario, Flick salto hacia mí, aferrándose a mi cuello- tranquilo, te prometí que volvería-

-¡tenía mucho miedo, papá!- lo abrase más fuerte, deje que sus lágrimas recorrieran en mi ensangrentada camisa militar

-etto…disculpe- gire mi vista a la chica- gracias…por salvarnos la vida-

-no tienen por qué, hice lo que cualquier persona aria-

-em…no es cierto- su mirada se oscureció detrás de su flequillo, ya me estaba dando una idea de lo que pensaba- hemos estado vagando por todas partes buscando ayuda, pero todo el mundo no cerró la puerta en la cara, nadie se ofreció -

-pues ahora están a salvo, aunque lamento decirles que no cuento con mucha comida- la joven pareja me miro sorpresivamente desilusionados- lo siento, si les diera lo que tengo tan solo duraríamos unos tres días más-

-no se preocupe, nosotros nos retiraremos lo más antes posible- esa chica me mostro una sonrisa forzada, no saben lo mal que me sentí en ese momento

-tendrán que esperar, pronto el sol se pondrá y esas cosas aparecerán-

-claro que aparecerán, aún se están devorando al tipo ese- ese muchacho me dio una mala impresión al instante

-¡Shifty, por favor no digas eso!-

-¡es la verdad, hasta que no se acaben el cuerpo de ese pedófilo violador no podremos irnos de aquí!-

-e esperen, el tipo que estaba ahí ¿era un violador?- el chico me asintió, la muchacha bajo la mirada al suelo. Creo que por el momento debía ayudarlos.

* * *

~…17:23…~

**Daily survival**

Son las 17:23, 28 de febrero. Hace unas horas atrás encontré sobrevivientes, pero desgraciadamente uno murió descuartizado. Como mencione antes, esas cosas tienen fuerza sobre humana.

Mencionare otra altercado; dado a un descuido para salvar a los tres jóvenes, uno de esos entro a mi refugio para devorar a mi hijo. Fue difícil vencerlo pero lo logre, luego con ayuda de uno de los tipos, lance el cuerpo del zombi a la calle, después limpie la habitación y traslade al otro jovencito. Al parecer sufre de un cuadro de deshidratación, por suerte nada grave.

Me encargue de repartirles alimentos, más agua al enfermo que a los demás, solo 4 comerán esta noche, yo me mantendré en guardia hasta entonces.

Flippy fuera

*****slash*****

-¿qué está escribiendo?-

-¿eh?-

-¡l lo siento, no quise molestarlo!-

-no te preocupes, estoy escribiendo un diario de supervivencia-

-¿un diario… de supervivencia?-

-así es, aquí anoto todas las cosas que sucedieron estos últimos días-

-ya veo, entonces no lo molesto más- ella se retiró hacia la cama, se sentó al lado del jovencito que estaba recuperando las fuerzas- tranquilo, pronto estarás bien- le dijo acariciando su rostro. Creo que acabo de rescatar a una parejita

-deja a mi hermano, ¿no ves que quiere dormir?- pero que tipo más desagradable, es un maldito grosero, no sabe comportarse con una mujer

-no seas tan brusco con la señorita, ella solo trata de consolarlo- le dije de manera seria, él me reto con su mirada pero en este tipo de casos, yo salgo ganando a mi fuerte visión- aprende a ser más cordial-

-tch, tan solo no quiero que te le acerques- le dijo a la jovencita

- l lo siento mucho, no los molestare- en serio, que tipo tan desgraciado puede ser, como para hacer llorar a una señorita.

***punto de vista de Flick***

Ese señor hizo llorar a la señorita, es muy malo, no me gusta ver llorar a las personas. Mi papito lloro mucho, ya no quiero ver a nadie más llorar.

Sera mejor que haga algo, yo también soy el hombre de la casa, como me dijo mi papa.

***punto de vista de Flick***

Vi de reojo como Flick se acercaba a la jovencita, y para mi asombro le tomo de la mano y la llevo a sentarse a su lado. De seguro no quiso verla llorar…como adoro a mi pequeño

-yo también estoy escribiendo un diario, si quieres te hago uno para que tú también escribas- que tierno, tan bondadoso, tan angelical…es igual a ella

-gracias, me gustaría tener un diario- dijo ella, su sonrisa le saco una a Flick. Mejor no los molesto, así no los veré tristes.

* * *

~…18:00…~

Ya empieza la noche, ahora es el momento de cubrir todos los agujeros para que no puedan vernos…

-tú, jovencito, ayúdame a cubrir los agujeros- le dije al hermano sano

-para que lo sepas tengo un nombre-

-lo siento, pero no los conozco- que tonto soy, debo razonar ates de hablar

-mi nombre es Shifty, mi hermano es Lifty y la llorona esa es Giggles- pero de todas formas, este mocoso no cambia su carácter

-mucho gusto- dijo ella ya más tranquila y alegre

-y yo me llamo Flick- mi pequeño también quiso participar

-mi nombre es Flippy, encantado de conocerlos- solo pude escuchar una sonrisa por parte de esa tal Giggles y de mi Flick, del tipo frente a mí ni un solo pestañear- ahora si fueras tan amable, necesito unas manos extras-

-¿y qué gano yo?- ¡pero qué tal descaro!

-¡Shifty!- y para colmo la vocecita chillona de la jovencita esa

-encima de haberte salvado la vida, ¿me exiges que te dé un regalo?- lo mire desafiante, él también lo hacia

-papito no pelees- las manitos de mi pequeño tomaron las mías, jalándome para no mirar al desgraciado ese

-¡lo sentimos mucho, yo estaré dispuesta a ayudarlo!-

-no, yo mismo me are cargo, tú quédate con mi hijo- sé que está mal decirle eso a una niña, pero por el momento para lo único que puede servir es para cuidar a Flick. Ni loco pondría a mi hijo en manos de ese imbécil.

Tome el seguro de la ventana, aquella con una pequeña abertura para vigilar. Tome una manta negra y la coloqué sobre el marco apoyándose en las pequeñas astillas. Fui a mi mesa de noche y saqué la linterna casi a punto de morir, tome una vela y la encendí, luego lo coloqué en medio de la habitación…

-con todo esto no podrán vernos los zombis- dije tomando asiento alrededor de la vela

-es grandioso, usted sabe mucho sobre supervivencia- me dijo la mocosa mientras se sentaba a mi lado, Flick se colocó a mi izquierda- por lo que veo, usted es un militar ¿verdad?- demonios, otra estúpida entrometida

-sí, pero no me gusta hablar de ello, así que no me pregunten nada con respecto a eso – tomé mi diario y estaba dispuesto a escribir algo, pero luego lo cerré. No había sucedido nada más

-pues…yo en mi caso, tan solo soy una simple estudiante de secundaria, estaba a punto de terminar mis estudios cuando todo esto sucedió- su mirada se opacó de nuevo

-no tienes que contármelo si no quieres- le dije mirándola fijamente

-descuide, no hay problema- esbozos otra sonrisa. Odio cuando fingen reír- tengo 19 años, estudiaba en la secundaria Ridcher, la que se encuentra al norte de la ciudad- vaya, para colmo me topé con una mocosa ricachona

-¿qué pasó luego?-

-pues…me encontraba en clases, eran maso menos las 09:25 - ¡un momento, hasta ahora no sé a qué hora comenzó todo esto!-

-espera un segundo, ¿sabes a qué hora fue exactamente el ataque masivo del virus?-

-em, yo no…no sabría decirle…lo siento- que estúpido, es una mocosa sin conocimiento a nada más que a ropa, moda, chicos y demás. Estúpido que soy

-ya veo, aún no encuentro el tiempo exacto en que se desato esta desgracia- creo que debería hacer ciertos cálculos, los anotare luego en mi diario

-mi familia, amigos de la escuela, casi todos ellos desaparecieron…yo me escape de la escuela por otro lugar, fue un error-

-todos cometemos errores, de seguro el pánico no te dejo actuar debidamente-

-no, no fue por el miedo- gire mi vista hacia ella- fui a buscar a mi amiga y a mi novio, ellos aún permanecían en la escuela- no sé por qué pero se me vino una idea un tanto obscena, espero que no sea eso

-¿y qué pasó luego?-

-…- silencio incomodo ¿eh?, entonces es lo que pienso- ellos no estaban enterados de lo que ocurría, es más, ellos estaban en otro lugar fuera de clases- hizo una pausa, estaba tratando de tomar las cosas en calma según por lo que vi en su rostro- ellos estaban en el almacén, casi desnudos y sudados, recostados en unas colchonetas…ella encima de él…y él con una cara de placer total…- ¡pero qué enferma niña, hasta sabe cómo estaba el rostro del tipo ese!- yo no hice nada, tan solo corrí hacia el pasillo de salida, pero detrás mío escuche gritos, eran de ellos dos-

-¿esas cosas los encontraron?-

-sí, los vi cuando eran devorados por esos zombis-

-ya veo, lo lamento por ellos-

-no me preocupe para nada, ni siquiera derrame lagrima alguna por ellos…obtuvieron lo que se merecían- esta chica me sorprende un poco

-eres algo malvada y vengativa, por tu aspecto pensé que serias una niña dulce y tierna-

-no es así, tan solo que de verdad no le encuentro el motivo para llorar, él y ella no valían la pena. Lamento su muerte, pero no derrame lagrima, ni siquiera me siento mal por ellos- que demonios, esta chiquilla sí que es medio rarita

-¿y cómo te involucraste con ellos?- le dije señalando al moribundo en mi cama y al otro sentado en el suelo, recostado en el barandal de la cama

-ellos me salvaron, sin su ayuda habría muerto en seguida-

-¿cómo paso?- me llamo la atención, creo que juzgué mal a este muchacho

-pues, vera, yo estaba perdida en las instalaciones de la escuela, todo estaba sellado con plásticos y barras de metal. Camine por los pasillos, habían cuerpos de mis compañeros regados en el piso, en el jardín trasero habían infectados atacando a unos que corrían, pero no llegaban a salir o a protegerse-

-que traumático, no me hubiera gustado estar en tu lugar-

-lo sé, a nadie le hubiera gustado, pero gracias a ellos es que fui salvada. Unos tres zombis me vieron, corrieron hacia mí y por poco me muerden, pero Shifty y Lifty aparecieron, derribando a esos tipos con disparos en la cabeza. Estaba a punto de morir, en verdad tuve mucho miedo, nunca me sentí así en toda mi vida-

-espera, ¿Cómo hicieron ellos para entrar si todo estaba sellado?, y también- voltee mi vista hacia ese idiota- ¿Cuál fue el motivo para entrar a la escuela?- según por su carácter rebelde, actitud despreciable y un aspecto nada agradable, me atrevo a decir que son unos delincuentes

-los cercos eléctricos estaban apagados, los perros estaban muertos a mordiscos y los barrotes de las ventanas estaban oxidados- pauso- y nos dio la gana de entrar por que escuchamos gritos, queríamos ayudar, eso es todo

-eres un gran observador en esos detalles, si no fuera por qué entraste a salvar vidas, diría que eres un ladrón- vi cómo se tensaba, su nerviosismo me estaba acertando lo que imagine- ¿acaso eres un delincuente?- su silencio lo sentencio. Acabo de salvarle la vida a un par de delincuentes y una mocosa ricachona- como sea, y luego escaparon ¿verdad?- dirigí mi pregunta a la niña

-sí, aunque hubieron altercados, pero ellos dos lograron derribarlos, yo en cambio permanecí detrás de ellos…como una cobarde- no sé comportarme con adolecentes, yo aún lo soy pero no soy psicólogo

-nos dificultabas la salida, tus griteríos y llantos hicieron que mi hermano este como este- en serio, este tipo me está cansando

-lo siento mucho, no quería que eso pasara-

-¿qué sucedió con el otro jovencito?-

-em…cuando escapábamos por los cercos eléctricos, me tropecé con una piedra haciendo que mi vestido se enredara. Lifty estaba detrás de mí, él me ayudaba a desenganchar el alambre, pero por ello no pudo ver que un infectado estaba detrás suyo…lo tomo del tobillo fuertemente, Shifty le disparo al zombi y lo derribo…pero al momento de caer al piso, dado a la altura, su tobillo se dobló, también se hizo una gran herida cortándose con los alambres del cerco-

-mi hermano no pudo defenderse, pero antes de que esas cosas lo mordieran, yo les dispare en las cabezas a los hijos de puta-

-¡espera un momento!- este mocos sí que se ganó una pelea conmigo- ¡no aceptaré insultos y groserías mientras estén aquí, no quiero que mi hijo aprenda esas cosas ¿entendido?!-

-¿Qué tiene de malo llamarlos hijos de puta?, esos bastardos ya no están vivos- sus palabras me hirvieron la sangre, me acerqué a él lo más rápido posible y lo tome del cuello de su camisa. Lo alcé haciéndolo quedar a mi altura

-¡¿acaso no entendiste?, no quiero groserías en mi casa!- no podía evitarlo, aparte de ser un vulgar ladrón, tenía que lidiar con el hecho de que sus ojos me amenazaban de muerte. Sentía las ganas de matarlo y dárselo de comer a los demonios esos

-¡por favor señor, Shifty, ya no peleen!- ni aunque ella me lo pidiera podía soltar a este bastado, de verdad tenia ganas de matarlo

-¡papá, no pelees papito!- demonios, ahora no Flick, debo acabar con este mugroso mocoso

-po por favor…no lastime…a mi hermano- ¡el otro chiquillo despertó!

-¡Lifty!- ¡mierda, me metió un punta pie en mi rodilla, logro liberarse de mi aprensión- ¡hermano, que alegría, ¿Cómo te encuentras?!- diablos, creo que esta discusión se acaba aquí, suertudo este que lo salvo su hermano

-por favor…Shifty, no pelees…él…él nos salvó la vida- ambos me miraron, el enfermo de cierta forma agradecido, el otro con ganas de patearme el orto, pero ya no le tome importancia, ahora debía asegurarme de la mejora del enfermo- no pelees Shifty-

-demonios Lifty, eres muy sentimental cuando te pones enfermo, pequeño bastado-

-oye, déjame revisar a tu hermano, de seguro podre curarlo- está claro que cuando me acerqué, el tipo me miro muy raro, de cierta forma sorprendido y molesto, pero luego me cedió el campo- dime en que zona está afectada-

-es en su pierna derecha- me señaló Shifty…esperen… ¿ya me sé su nombre?

-de acuerdo, alcánzame la vela, necesito observar la herida- ni bien obtuve luz, comencé a inspeccionar la herida…¡mierda, esto es grave!- ésta herida está empezando a gangrenarse, debemos remover todo el pus y dejar solo carne rozada, el contorno empieza a negrearse- era horrendo, casi del tamaño de mi mano.

Tenía un botiquín de primeros auxilios, mi cuchilla y el fuego de la vela. Tuve que realizar una pequeña cirugía en su tobillo, nada profesional, tan solo era cosa de minutos. Con el fuego esterilice una pequeña navaja médica, luego raspé toda la piel podrida, negra, el pus y uno que otra costra hechas anteriormente. Una vez vista la carne rozada, tome mi cuchilla y la llevé al fuego, haciendo que el metal ardiera a cierto punto de tornarse medio rojizo…

-necesito que agarres a tu hermano, esto matara cualquier virus que este en la herida-

-ya veo…de acuerdo, lo are- Shifty abrazo al mocoso, este sin duda comenzó a llorar, la tal Giggles llevó a Flick al baño que está en la habitación, no quería que viera lo horrendo de la cirugía. No fue lento, todo el candente metal lo pose sobre la herida, pude sentir como se cocinaba, pero era una eficaz forma para eliminar rastro alguno de la gangrena que se formaba en él. Espere solo unos 15 segundos, luego lo saqué y coloque de nuevo el cuchillo al fuego- ¡¿PIENSAS HACERLE ESO DE NUEVO?!-

-tengo que hacerlo, sino el virus de la gangrena volverá, y esta vez tendremos que amputarle la pierna- no dijo nada, era tan obvio que él mismo lo sabía. Proseguí no sin antes de limpiar la sangre de la herida y pasar alcohol al borde de esta. Sus pequeños gemidos me molestaban un poco, pero era de esperar. Saque de nuevo mi cuchilla, lo plasme en la herida pero esta vez pasándolo por casi todo el tobillo. Una vez terminado, aplique una crema anestésica y lo cubrí con un apósito. Lo envolví con vendajes y lo dejamos reposar en la cama…

-estarás mejor, ahora debemos curar la fiebre que tienes-

-gra…gracias señor…-

-tengo unas pastillas en mi botiquín, pero no son tan fuertes como apaciguar la alta fiebre que tienes- aun por falta de luz, era muy notorio el rojo en sus mejillas, debía terminar de salvar a este muchacho

* * *

~…18:23…~

La fiebre todavía no baja, aún se puede ver su rostro casi rojo con mucho sudor en su frente, de verdad esta situación me desespera…

-¿no hay alguna farmacia por aquí?-

-no, hay una que esta fuera del barrio. Además es muy peligroso salir a estas horas de la noche-

-demonios, mi hermano está sudando frio- lo sé, son etapas de una fiebre mortal

-papá, ¿el señor va a morir?-

-no Flick, no dejare que muera - no me gusta mentirle a mi hijo, pero si no hacía nada de verdad que este chico moriría. Debía evitarlo, también evitar llantos de la mocosa y del tipo este.

Debo encontrar una forma de solucionar esto, la farmacia está muy lejos como para ir ahora mismo. Si no soluciono su fiebre esta noche, para mañana estará tieso… ¿Dios, qué debo hacer?...

-Flick, ¿qué dibujas?- ¿eh, ahora que quiere esta mocosa con él?

-dibujo a mi papá y a la señora Flor- …..la…la señora Flor...no la eh vuelto a ver desde ese día

-humm…tu lápiz está muy desgastado, ¿no tienes otro?-

-no, todos los demás me lo quitaron mis compañeros-

-¡qué barbaridad, eso está muy mal!-

-lo sé, pero mi papito me compro otro, en la tienda del señor Rog- … ¡seré imbécil, ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?!-

-ya sé cómo salvar a tu hermano- dije al momento de levantarme bruscamente del piso. Shifty me miro sorprendido y confuso- hay una tienda frente a mi casa, ten por seguro que ahí encontraremos de todo, y si estoy seguro, también algunas armas-

-¡¿armas?!-

-sí, ese viejo tenía todo un almacén de comida, ropa, inclusive armas…él siempre decía que el fin del mundo se acercaría, por ello coleccionaba todo eso…¡gracias maldito Rog!- vi las sonrisa de Shifty, la cara iluminada de esperanza de Giggles y una enorme sonrisa en Flick. Ahora es una misión suicida, pero valdrá la pena si conseguimos lo que necesitamos

*****slash*****

Hasta aquí el cap. de hoy

Lamento mucho la demora, hubo muchas cosas como exámenes, trabajos, etc.

En fin, ahora responderé algunas dudas

Kaseo: esas preguntas no son nada relacionadas a los zombis, por ello respóndelas tú

Oneechan: de acuerdo…

una pregunta... solo se va a tratar de flippy? es que me gusta que los otros personajes intervengan: D

La verdad sí, solo que él será el narrador de todo lo que ocurre, pero no se preocupen que los otros personajes también cuentan en un rango importante.

Que paso con Flaky? Me mata la curiosidad, pero esperare hasta más adelante 3

No desesperen, cada personaje saldrá de acuerdo transcurra la historia

¿Vas a meter a Flaky? Es que estuve esperando estos dos capítulos a que la pusieras u.u, y luego me di cuenta de que el fic es solo de Flippy ._.  
como dije antes, cada personaje saldrá según su turno, y sí, meteré a ella y a todos los demás, solo que Flippy es el principal ya que todo trascurre a través de sus ojos

Bueno, ahora sin más que decir me despido

See you late bye bye


	5. caminos peligrosos

Nota de la Autora: palabras a emplear sumamente fuertes, se recomienda discreción

* * *

_Zombie, una pequeña palabra que encierra grandes _

_significados, grandes secretos de la vida, grandes verdades__de la muerte._

_Criaturas carentes de razonamiento e imposibles de controlar _

_sus impulsos asesinos. Ajenos a la vida muerta _

_que tienen, ajenos al mundo en el que se encuentra, vacíos_

_ de alma, cascaras bañadas en sangre, de sus víctimas y de_

_ ellos mismos. Su mente está apagada, más no su necesidad _

_básica; alimentarse, vagando sin importarles el tiempo que _

_transcurra en la tierra, en nuestro mundo, en nuestra tumba._

* * *

**~…28 de febrero, 19:03…~**

_Shifty, 19 años, aprox. 1.73 m, de cabellera verde más clara que la mía, ojos del mismo color. Su comportamiento es muy agresivo, se podría asegurar que es el que maneja las situaciones a comparación de su hermano gemelo. Es hábil, muy cauteloso y sobre todo arrogante, demasiado para mi gusto._

_Lifty, gemelo del idiota de Shifty, mismas edades y estaturas, diferencias; un vendito sombrero. Carácter muy sumiso ante su mayor, más no en frente de algún enemigo o persona ajena. Por el momento se encuentra en estado crítico dado a una fiebre muy alta._

_Giggles, 19 años, aprox. 1.68 m, de cabello rosado, trato amable e insoportable, buen manejo de vocabulario más no en ayuda médica, típicas características de una alumna de secundaria con dinero. Es muy inútil, no sabe controlarse y sobre todo, se para entrometiendo en asuntos ajenos._

Nuestros problemas aumentan, esta vez tenemos que lidiar con la enfermedad de uno de los sobrevivientes, para ello debemos arriesgarnos en buscar medicamentos fuera de nuestro refugio. La zona es muy cerrada, por ello es una ventaja ya que podemos escabullirnos por los tejados, pero también una desventaja ya que la cantidad de zombies se acumula justo frente a nuestra casa, impidiendo una futura escapatoria.

Yo me encargue de verificar todo el plano, buscando rutas posibles para adentrarnos a la casa del viejo Rog. Habían muchas opciones, estúpidas y sin sentido pero valían la pena, al menos las dos que pude canalizar en mi plano…

-bien, te escucho- para ello contare con la única persona capaz de moverse y escabullirse fácilmente, el maldito de Shifty

-bien, pero antes te mostraré el plano de esta zona para que te hagas una idea de lo pensado…

"el almacén del anciano se encuentra detrás de la casa en frente, la calle Nª3. Esta calle es la Nª 4, la cual tiene un final a 7 casas a la izquierda, ya que esta obstruido por una reja policial. En la esquina de esta calle, bajando tres casas esta la calle Nº3. Hay una casa en esta recta que está en reparación, hay muchos objetos de construcción así como tabla, fierros y otras cosas más."

-son lugares muy peligrosos por lo que se ve-

-son puntos que podemos utilizar como camino-

-¿y cuáles son las estrategias de cada uno?-

-el primer camino será de la siguiente manera: podemos escabullirnos por las casas de la izquierda hasta llegar a la reja policial. Una vez ahí, bajamos a la pista cerrada y corremos a un pasaje justo en la esquina, a la derecha, luego tomamos la escalera de incendio que esta justamente al final del pasaje, subimos a la casa vecina y entramos a la casa del viejo Rog por una de sus ventanas-

-bah, el camino es muy largo y no sabemos si hay infectados en esas casas - ¿y qué querías, un camino de caramelos con algodón de azúcar?- ¿qué otro camino tenemos? Además ¿Cómo puedes pensar en bajar a la calle?, creo que mucho tiempo encerrado no te ayuda mucho-

-detrás de la reja hay unas dos casas abandonadas, las cuales el único modo de entrar es por ese pasaje que mencione. Está cubierto por una malla de alambres de púas, pero está muy débil y algo oxidada, podríamos pasar por debajo o saltando. Además no creo que eso sea un problema para ti ¿verdad?- siendo un ladrón experto según él, no le veo lo problemático en esa técnica, además yo ya estoy entrenado para ese tipo de campo

-como sea, ¿Cuál es el otro camino?- pude ver lo nervioso que se ponía con tan solo pensar en aquello. Flippy debes entender que estas con mocosos, no con ex soldados que saben sobre armas, rebanar cabezas y matar inocentes, no, no estas con ellos

-por la izquierda tenemos la salida en "L". Llegamos a la esquina, luego bajamos a la calle 3 por sobre dos casas y nos columpiamos con unos cables de luz inservibles. Caminamos por las casas de la calle Nº 3 hasta llegar a la del viejo Rog-

-¡espera, espera… ¿puedes repetir todo eso?!- no dije nada para ofenderlo, ya tenía mucho por hoy día

-presta atención, lo primero es llegar hasta la esquina de esta calle, luego de eso, bajamos unas dos casas, la cual quedaría justo frente a la primera casa de la calle 3. Hay un poste de luz con múltiples cables, ninguno funciona por cosas que pasaron antes. Nos columpiamos y llegamos hasta la primera casa, ya de ahí nos escabullimos por los tejados hasta la casa del anciano-

-vaya, ese camino resulta mucho más fácil-

-sí, parece muy fácil, salvo a un pequeño inconveniente-

-era un hecho, todo camino tiene obstáculos- me sorprende su razonamiento, no pensé que fuera tan imbécil - ¿y cuál es ese?-

-la casa donde nos columpiaremos es de dos pisos, la casa donde debemos llegar es de 3 pisos… ¿te haces una idea?- por el gesto en su rostro me di cuenta que sí

-el muro no se me hace problema, solo quiero saber la distancia entre las casas y el largo de los cables- este grandísimo ladrón

-por eso no tienes que preocuparte-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-en la forma de cómo volver – las miradas de los gemelos, de la mocosa esta y de mi hijo recayeron en mí – una vez logrado nuestro objetivo, debemos volver por el tramo más corto que sería el tejado. Caminaremos hasta llegar a la casa de enfrente, pero para poder cruzar necesitares un tipo de puente con el cual formaremos con tablas y fierros, herramientas que tomaremos de la casa en construcción-

-bien bien, pero ¿Cuál es el peligro en eso?-

-que como toda estructura, nuestro puente necesita una base con la cual sostener los fierros y colocar encima las tablas, de esa forma llegaríamos a la terraza de la casa de al lado…y a simple vista uno se daría cuenta de la única opción que tenemos para emplear como base…eh ahí lo peligroso del regreso- la mirada se Shifty recayó rápidamente al exterior, dándose cuenta de aquel objeto que emplearíamos, y del cual también correríamos un grave peligro

-¡¿estás loco o qué?! - maldito, odio cuando gritas como imbécil- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre volver al auto donde por poco nos matan?!-

-¡¿piensan volver al auto?!- demonios, ahora esta mocosa mete la pata en donde nadie la llama-¡por favor, no cometan una locura!- maldición…cállense…

-¡oye tarada, no te metas en esta estúpida conversación!- cállense para de imbéciles…cierren sus putas bocas…

-¡por favor, no vayan de vuelta al coche, no lo hagan!-

-¡cállate estúpida, cierra tu maldita/!-

**-¡YA CALLENSE LOS DOS!-** maldita sea la hora en que los salve, maldito el momento en que me hice de héroe, no debí rescatarlos…debí dejar que mueran…**no debí salvar sus miserables y patéticas vidas…debo acabar con ellos, debo acabar con todo…-**

***punto de vista de Flick***

_La voz de mi papá cambio, está muy molesto, no me gusta que este molesto…tengo que calmarlo o va a golpear al señor y lo bañara en pintura roja…no quiero que vuelva a pintar a nadie con pintura roja_

***punto de vista de Flick***

**Mi cuerpo…siento que mi cuerpo quiere explotar…quiero asesinar a estos tipos, acabar con sus vidas y dejarme en paz… ¿qué es esto…?...**Flick, son las manos de mi hijo sujetando de mi pantalón. Demonios, si no fuera por mi hijo ya me habría desgraciado con ellos. Recuerdo que antes sucedió algo así, me desquicié, mate a un imbécil maldito desgraciado. Flick llego a ver como lo dejaba bañado en sangre a ese hijo de puta…no pude resistirme, ese tipo iba a violar a mi esposa…

-¡papá, papito no pelees, no otra vez!- cuando vi como sus lágrimas se derramaban por sus ojos me sentí la peor basura de mí vida. Tome a mi hijo en brazos y lo lleve a mi pecho, aprisionándolo con todo mi arrepentimiento

-lo siento Flick, no volverá a pasar – no podía jurarle algo así, tengo un carácter muy extraño para muchos. Pocos son los que realmente me conocen.

* * *

**~…28 de febrero, 19:26…~**

Dejamos los conflictos atrás, también optamos por la primera opción. Preparamos todo antes de retirarnos; con cuidado recorrimos la casa en construcción y trasladamos muchas tablas y gruesos fierros para dejar preparado el puente a nuestro regreso…

-tengo una soga la cual atare en la barandilla de la casa de al lado, si llega a suceder algún problema tendrán que tirar de ella, así la tabla se levantará y hará que el puente se destroce…no pienso permitir que esos desgraciados entren a mi casa-

-gracias por pensar en nosotros idiota-

-me preocupa mucho más la vida de esos jovencitos, si logras salvarte entonces te encargaras de protegerlos hasta que vuelva-

-no te hagas el héroe, ambos sabemos que ninguno puede contra esas cosas a golpes y patadas-

-no te libraras de mí, mi hijo es lo único que necesito para regresar sano y salvo a mi hogar-

Dejamos lo necesario para movilizarnos al regresar, ya sería lo que Dios mande luego. Ahora venía el verdadero reto, adentrarnos casa por casa hasta llegar a la barra metálica, pero los puntos más peligrosos eran las casas en sí; no sabíamos si habían infectados ahí dentro, también el callejón que da a la segunda calle, como mencioné en las noches esas cosas aumentan considerablemente. Luego el hecho de que la escalera no este bloqueada con todas las cajas del anciano, con las que guarda sus pertenencias pero no las lleva a su casa, que viejo más inútil…

-una cuchilla, una Beretta modelo 92FS y dos colt 38- miraba las pocas armas que teníamos, en si el filo de mi cuchilla era estupenda, era increíble lo liviano de su mango, lo suave que se siente al deslizar el metal en la carne y rebanarlo en perfectos cortes, pero por el lado de las armas…bueno, tengo una gran puntería, fui reconocido por ello en el ejército, pero no me siento muy cómodo con eso- llevaré mi cuchilla, la Beretta lo dejare para que se protejan-

-¿piensas utilizar solo tu cuchilla?- no pudo contener mirarme sorprendido, de seguro una persona que no me conociera haría lo mismo

-sí, lo único que necesito es esto, el arma lo dejare para ellos. ¿Algún problema?-

-no, tan solo no me pidas ayuda cuando uno de esos te muerda- en ese momento me quede en duda, no sabía si reírme porque me mordieron dos veces y no morí, o mejor estar callado para no ser atravesado por una bala de ese maldito, sea como sea el tema de la mordedura me importaba un rábano

-andando, debemos apresurarnos antes de que tu hermano empeore- fui al otro gemelo para entregarle mi arma- júrame que cuidaras a mi hijo y a la mocosa esta, pero principalmente mi hijo-

-s si señor…- me aleje de ellos, pero me dio risa ver el rostro de Giggles.

***punto de vista de Flick***

_Mi papá me quiere mucho, pero creo que no debió decir eso a la señorita_

***punto de vista de Flick***

Llegamos a la azotea con el corazón en mano, la oscuridad reino bajo el pobre brillo de la cristalina luna, pero lo que más aterraba eran los gemidos insoportables de aquellos carentes de alma que rondaban en las calles, arrastrándose por el asfalto, dejando rastros de su putrefacta sangre y restos de piel. No era necesario verlo con linternas y faroles, el cuerpo de esas cosas era destrozado lentamente con cada rose de la negra y sucia pista.

Antes de adentrarnos a lo desconocido, le mostré la ruta en pleno espacio al mocoso delincuente, ahora sí logro entender perfectamente el camino a recorrer…

-bien, entonces no perdamos tiempo- me dijo, al parecer, muy entusiasmado. Yo lo mire algo incrédulo, no conocía a una persona capaz de divertirse mientras se adentraba a la boca de, este caso, un Zombie

-por falta de luz necesitaré que te quedes cerca de mí, en esta casa había una familia de 7 personas- lo mire tratando de bajarle los aires de fanático por lo mortal

-no importa, mi arma y yo nos aremos cargo de ellos mientras tú buscas medicamentos- demonios, este chiquillo es muy atrevido y desobediente – andando, soldadito-

-¡espera!- me jodio, lo tome del cuello alzándolo un poco en los aires. Era claro dado a nuestra diferencia de tamaños- no te permitiré hablarme de esa manera, no te di la confianza para tratarme así ¿de acuerdo?-

-¡oye cálmate, no dije nada malo!-

-¡no, no sabes lo que me acabas de decir!- lo solté, ya no era momento de seguir peleando entre nosotros-no vuelvas a joderme ¿entendiste?, ya mucho tuve con ustedes todo- debía calmarme, no era tiempo para estas cosas-

-¡espera, sea cual sea tu problema no me importa!- demonios, este idiota me tiene jodido- no te diré nada con respecto a eso, pero tú no me preguntes nada de mi vida, ¿de acuerdo?-

-apúrate que se nos hace tarde- me adelante, subiendo por un pequeño muro que dividía mi casa con la de mi vecino, ya no le tome importancia a esta discusión.

Llegamos al techo, luego nos dirigimos al segundo piso, listos para realizar nuestra pequeña y rápida "búsqueda"…

-oye Shifty, tú quédate aquí y encárgate de encontrar medicamentos, yo iré al primer piso para revisar por si las dudas-

-vaya, te gusta arriesgarte mucho-

-recuerda que lo hago por tu hermano, él es quien nos incentivó a movernos entre esta oleada asesina-

-¿acaso le estas echando la culpa a él?- mierda, no otra discusión

-no, eso no es lo que dije, además aprovecharé para traer comida y medicamentos para mi hijo y la mocosa esa- camine lentamente directo a la puerta de la habitación, con cuidado pose mi oído para verificar indicios de alguien en el interior, pero los malditos berrinches de este tarado no me dejaban trabajar

-no pienso dejarlo así como si nada, no permitiré que culpes a mi hermano por esto-

-oye, cállate de una vez y déjame hacer mi trabajo-

-¡no te atrevas a callarme, un idiota como tú no puede darme ordenes!-

-¡maldito bastardo!- mi ira exploto, ya no soportaba más a este grandísimo imbécil. Lo tome del cuello de su camisa y lo eleve quedando justo frente a mi rostro, pude sentir como su respiración se agitaba ante mi fuerte y penetrante mirada- ¡cierra la puta boca si no quieres que te cercene el cuello!- coloque mi cuchilla en la mitad de su garganta, justo donde sobresale esa protuberancia. Lo mantuve quieto, como bestia a punto de lanzarse sobre su presa- deja de joderme mocoso, si no fuera por mí, tú, tu hermano y la grandísima puta esa no estarían aquí, con vida- mi voz era ronca, firme, seria, mi aliento rosaba su rostro atemorizándolo, mis ojos se penetraban directos a los suyos, lo tenía bajo un poder que Dios me brindo

-¡nadie te pidió que nos salvaras, yo mismo me hubiera hecho cargo de esas basuras!- ira, odio, sed de sangre, de repente tuve esas ideas en mi cabeza, rondando y pensando en todo mi cuerpo, como diciendo…**rogando que lo atravesara con mi preciada arma y cortarlo hasta dejarlo irreconocible. Pude sentir como mi mano, con voluntad propia, se endurecía alrededor de su garganta, impidiéndole oxigenar sus pulmones y tornar su rostro de un rojo pastel…podía quitar mi mano de esa zona de su cuerpo, más no lo deseaba, todo en él me desesperaban a tal punto de querer estrangularlo con mis propias manos…arrancarle la cabeza y dárselo de comer a esos bastardos rastreros de mierda**

_-¡papá, papito no pelees, no otra vez!-_

_¡FLICK…MI FLICK…NO, ESTO NO ESTÁ BIEN, ¿QUÉ MIERDA ME PASA?!..._

-¡sue…tame…maldi…to!- su voz se entrecortaba, ya de por si estaba tornándose morado…pero…**no quiero soltarlo, no quiero dejarlo vivir, deseo verlo muerto, bajos mis pies pidiendo auxilio mientras se desangra en el piso…verlo muerto…ver su carne esparcida…tomar su cuerpo…morderlo, morder cada parte de su carne, devorarlo, comerme su cuerpo…**

-¡POWM!- un golpe…un golpe en seco detrás de la puerta me sacó de esos malditos pensamientos… ¿qué mierda me pasa, por qué pienso esas tonterías?

-¡mierda, un infectado!- soltándolo, me acerqué a la puerta, colocando mi oído para percibir los movimientos de esa abominación… ¡mierda, son muchos pasos!

-shhhhh guarda silencio - camine en reversa lentamente para tomar al mocoso y cubrir su boca, no podíamos hacer ni una sola respiración para alertarlos- hagas lo que hagas, no te muevas por nada del mundo- podía percibir sus cuerpos rosar tras las paredes, sus gemidos lastimeros y su nauseabundo olor penetrándose en la habitación. No negare que el miedo se apodero de mi cuerpo, sentir las enormes ganas de salir de aquel lugar sea como sea y volver con mi hijo, más todas esas medrosas ideas se despejaron. Era un niño aún, 19 años de su vida que acabarían por una pusilánime acción de este maldito asesino. No me lo perdonaría, no permitiría que la vida de estos muchachos se apagara por estos hijos de puta, ya no dejaría que sangre inocente se derramara otra vez.

Pude sentir algo cálido dispersarse sobre el lomo de mi mano, era tibio, húmedo, pareciese a una gota salada que rebalsaba de los ojos de alguien, pero yo y Shifty éramos los únicos aquí…esperen, ¿acaso Shifty…?...

-m mierd da…m malditos s sean…-su voz fue apagada, pero pude sentir cada palabra mencionada por su boca. Sus labios rosaban con la palma de mi mano, es por ello que entendí el miedo rebosando de él

-Shifty…quiero que hagas lo que te ordene- sus verdes cristales se posaron en los míos, eran cristales dado al brillo que se reflejaban en ellos por las lágrimas, en cambio los míos reflejaban otra sensación, uno que no deseaba sentir nunca más- esto es lo que harás-

* * *

**(POV de escritora)**

El cálido rayo de luz de la vela se opacaba con cada segundo, la cera se fundía con la mecha haciendo que la combustión no procesara bien, pero lo que incomodaba más en aquella habitación eran los gimoteos de la peli rosa. Las palabras de aquel soldado la hicieron sentir desprotegida, sola en ese mundo tan grande con muy pocas personas, incluso apostando ser ellos los únicos sobrevivientes. La vida que tenía no había sido buena, para nada, en especial siendo hija de una familia importante, la cual le tenían planes de matrimonio con un multimillonario extranjero. Luego, el ser rescatada dos veces por tipos muy fríos, amargados y sin compasión por ella, a pesar de ser una chica muy tierna y caritativa. No tenía en mente que hacer ya con su vida, todos en esa habitación eran desconocidos, pero entre ellos eran familiares; unos gemelos y un padre con su pequeño hijo, ella en cambio no tenía quien la proteja, estaba sola, sumida en la más profunda tristeza.

Pero entre los llantos apagados de la bella joven, unos hermosos y pequeños luceros beige miraban con atención los lamentos de la señorita, su rostro parecía un espejo dado al brillo por las lágrimas en sus mejillas, se podía apreciar bien como el miedo y el dolor se marcaba firmemente en las facciones femeninas. Flick se acercó a Giggles con lentitud y tomo su mano, haciendo que la jovencita alzara su vista a esos ojos tan hermosos que jamás vio en su vida…

-perdone a mí papá, él no es malo, él volverá y nos salvara a todos…no llore señorita- las dulces, tiernas y encantadoras palabras de Flick reanimaron levemente una sonrisa en ella. Esa inocencia en los niños hacía que cualquiera, por más profundo que se encuentre uno en la pena, lograba apaciguar el dolor por pequeños instantes, pequeños momentos que parecían devolverle la dicha a uno por largo tiempo- ya no llore más, usted es muy bonita, mi papito dice que las señoritas bonitas no deben llorar, porque si no ya no serán muy bonitas como las flores en los parques- su pequeña mano se posó lentamente en la mejilla de Giggles, tratando de limpiar con sus minúsculos deditos las lágrimas aún húmedas en su rostro – no quiero que llore, no será bonita entonces-

-no entiendo…- Giggles poso su mano en la del pequeñito que posaba en su mejilla, llevándola hacia su boca y besándolo con mucha ternura- como Dios pudo dejar un ángel tan bello como tú aquí, en este lugar-

-mi papá dice que cuando nací, Diosito se llevó mis alas para que no regrese porque tengo que hacer una tarea, cuando termine la tarea entonces me dará mis alas y me iré volando allá arriba- alzo su índice al techo señalando el cielo oscuro y lúgubre- mi papá dice que todos nacimos con alas, pero que Dios no nos lo dará si nos portamos mal o no hacemos lo que nos dijo, no sé qué tarea me dejo pero pienso terminarla para tener mis alas y volar junto con mi papito al cielo-

-estoy segura que serás el ángel más precioso del mundo- dijo la joven esbozando una bella sonrisa- de acuerdo, no llorare más si me prometes una cosa-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-que seremos amigos de ahora en adelante- Giggles alzo su meñique, Flick llevo el suyo y lo enredo en el de la peli rosa. Desde el punto de vista de la enorme cama, la verde mirada del caído joven observaba con mucha tranquilidad aquella escena de armonía y paz.

* * *

La habitación oscurecida por ese manto negro rojizo, el cual se alumbraba con la fulminante luz de la luna llena, gotas rojas caer sobre el piso formando inmensos charcos junto a la sustancia que brotaba de las heridas, en mis pies habían solamente cuerpos inertes, sin cabezas con la cual moverse o atacarnos, ya de por sí estaban bien muertos. Mire a mi compañero de misión, bañado en sangre al igual que yo, nuestros cuerpos eran recipientes de pequeños trozos de putrefacta y cremosa carne con alguno que otro gusano. Nuestras respiraciones se calmaban de a poco, pero nuestras mentes aún permanecían atentas a la siguiente táctica del enemigo…

-maldito plan el tuyo, no debí hacerte caso, desgraciado- sus gruñidos no me molestaban, al contrario, me incitaban a degollar, arrancar y destripar a esas porquerías frente a mí – lo malo es que tienes razón-

-instinto Shifty, tan solo instinto- de mi mano resbalaba trozos se cerebros, llegando luego a la punta de mi cuchilla- otra vez Shifty, prepárate- di la orden justo en el momento en que uno de esos metía su pie en la habitación- ¡ahora! -

Shifty dio el primer golpe con una barra de acero, rompiéndole las piernas al primer bastardo que entro, luego yo me encargue de rematar al gran hijo de puta. El plan era simple, él los derribaba, yo los mataba, simple y sencillo

-¡este es el último!- me dijo mientras atravesaba con mi cuchilla a un bastardo por la cuenca de su ojo

-en seguida- le avise, luego agarre al desgraciado y le arranque la cabeza a tajadas con mi arma. Por fin habíamos terminado con esas basuras

-¿de dónde mierda vienen estos tíos?- Shifty escupía sangre de su boca, de seguro le habrá caído cerca a los labios- malditos, estos perros sí que son difíciles de tratar, mierda-

-cálmate que aún no terminamos- le dije dándole la espalda- aún debo verificar en el primer piso- no me sorprendió cuando me miro incrédulo

-¡¿en serio piensas bajar después de todo esto, es que quieres que te maten o qué?!-

-eres desesperante, por eso te quedaras a rebuscar entre los cajones lo que queremos. No omitas nada de lo que encuentres, puede sernos útil- salí de la habitación con mi cuchilla a la altura de mi pecho, colocándola en diagonal para dar un certero y limpio corte al que se me atravesara.

Baje lento pero muy seguro las gradas de la larga escalera, mi corazón latía a mil por horas, pero sabía exactamente que debía tranquilizarme o podría cometer alguna estupidez. Con calma llegue a la primera planta, luego rebusque con la poca luz que me daba la luna. La habitación era pequeña, pero no podía bajar la guardia inclusive por eso, debo encontrar lo que estamos buscando para así no tener que pasar por todo esto en las demás casas…

-¡oye, tipo rudo!- … ¿tipo rudo, que no pudo encontrar otro alias para mí?-¡oye, ¿estas o no?!-

-sí, ya voy, un segundo- pero que mocoso más pesado, es que la imaginación de ahora es muy escasa por todos esos estúpidos juegos de bandoleros y más, soy joven pero no llegue a tal extremo - ¿qué sucede?-

-no hay nada en este lugar, será mejor que nos larguemos directo al almacén, no perdamos tiempo buscando en estos lugares-

-son casas, de repente puede haber más cosas en las siguientes-

-prefiero arriesgarme y seguir, además dijiste que también puede haber armas ¿verdad?- mierda, buen punto

-sí que eres todo una sabandija… (Suspiré)…está bien, directo a la reja policial-estaba en lo cierto, no podíamos desperdiciar más tiempo buscando algo que tal vez no había, sean casas o no, ya las hubieran utilizados.

Salimos por donde entramos, comenzamos a caminar por los tejados con mucho cuidado, ya que algunos estaban hechos de tan solo plástico con soportes de madera. La gente de esta zona es muy mezquina a la hora de construir sus casas.

Llegamos a duras penas a la última casa, para acompañarnos en nuestra misión imposible teníamos los ánimos indirectos de los zombies, que nos motivaban a bajar de una vez del tejado y correr por nuestras vidas…

-perfecto, no hay moros en la costa- dije mientras me deslizaba detrás de la reja, Shifty fue detrás de mí a pocos centímetros de distancia. Pude sentir el miedo en él, además de haberlo visto llorar disimuladamente

-no se lo digas-

-¿eh?-

-sé que lo sabes, por eso no se lo digas a Lifty- me detuve, lo mire de reojo muy pensativo. Su mirada baja, limitándose a soltar otras escurridizas y traicioneras lágrimas, su aspecto era muy inestable, sentía que de un momento a otro se desplomaría del miedo

-no se lo diré a nadie, no te preocupes- le di mi juramento, no permitiría que el honor de un hombre sea visto desde un punto de cobardía. Incluso los hombres también lloramos, más no frente a los demás, deseamos aparentar ser fuertes para no esparcir el pánico y tener la situación bajo control, incluso a nosotros mismos- me sorprende el valor que tienes-

-¿eh?-

-me refiero a lo que estás haciendo, por tu hermano te arriesgaste a venir hasta aquí-

-no pienses que lo hago por él, me vale vergas si se muere o no-

-tu forma de mentir me sorprende, eres tan inútil incluso para eso-

-¡maldito, retráctate si no quieres que te parta el culo!-

-me vale vergas tus amenazas, ahora avancemos o seremos presa para esos hijo de pu/-

-**aaahhhgg…-** maldita sea, esos desgraciados nos oyeron, mierda, debemos correr y traspasar la maldita valla de púas

-¡de prisa, todo el cuerpo en el suelo y arrástrate con ayuda de tus antebrazos!-

-sé cómo hacerlo, no necesito ordenes- no me importo más, le indique como hacerlo y listo. Si él tomaba las indicaciones o no, es su problema, yo no lo obligo

-apúrate, te demoras demasiado- yo me adentre primero, detrás estaba el idiota que se comenzaba a enredar, y para colmo esos perros de mierda comenzaban a debilitar la reja- demonios, la barra no durara mucho, démonos prisa-

-¡ya lo sé, no me jodas y avanza!- por todos los cielos, como odio a este tipo tan engreído. Di unos jales más, pero me detuve al sentir como los alambres se movían con desesperación. Mire de reojo al pequeño delincuente y en efecto era lo que me temía, estaba enredado con su pequeña chaqueta verde oscuro

-espera, iré en seguida- me empuje para llegar hacia él, con mis manos empecé a desatar esas hebras de la prenda en las púas- ya casi… ¡maldición!- nos demoramos mucho, puesto que uno de esos mal nacidos tomo del tobillo a Shifty mientras intentaba morderlo- ¡resiste, no te dejes morder!-

-¡apúrate maricon de mierda, libérame de una puta vez!- sus gritos no me impresionaban, eran esos enormes ojos que brillaban amenazando con derramar esas saladas y pequeñas gotas de agua. Agarre un poco la prenda y lo eleve sobre las púas, logrando al fin liberarlo y sacarlo con todas mis fuerzas de entre los dientes del bastardo

-¡corre maldita sea!- ambos prendimos carrera directo al exterior del pasaje, pero era muy difícil dado a muchas cajas y paquetes que obstruían el camino- ¡prepárate, toma la derecha y sube lo más rápido que puedas!- no era necesario decirle a uno que corriera para salvar su trasero, pero me daba mucha ira que ese maldito no acatara mis ordenes

-¡ahí esta!- señalando el indicio de la escalera de incendios. Subimos como dementes las escaleras, pero detrás nuestro aún permanecían esos bastardos, intentado alcanzarnos. Busque por todas partes la palanca que hacia subir la escalera, impidiéndoles avanzar y mordernos

-¡lo tengo!- dije al ver la herramienta. Hale fuertemente de él y la escalera comenzó a elevarse, uno de los zombies esos se aferró a la baranda, pero luego cayo y se partió la cabeza- e…estamos…a salvo…-decía entre mi jadeante respiración, Shifty no podía articular palabra alguna ya que estaba mucho peor que yo-ahora…podemos entrar…- me recosté por unos segundos contra la pared, recobrando lo poco que mis pulmones podía recibir. Mi garganta estaba seca, tenía mucha sed, además mi estómago rujía levemente, pero eso no apartaba el hecho que me moría de hambre…mucha hambre a decir verdad

-apúrate, no quiero verles el rostro a esos adefesios- lo mire dirigirse hacia el marco de la ventana, yo me acerqué también listo para atacar al que se me lanzara.

Dios y sus milagros, no había nadie en casa…ahora que me lo pregunto, ¿A dónde fueron todos?, ¿en serio había un refugio como dijo ese soldado?, ¿habrán ido hacia allá?...

-bien, no hay ninguno de esos desgraciados-

-¿eh?, a…sí, tienes razón-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-es que…me preguntaba…dónde estarán todos-

-¿Qué estabas haciendo cuando todos se largaban?-

-cuando volví a mi casa no había nadie en la calle, estaba completamente desolado y lo único que hice fue quedarme en mi casa, con mi hijo desde hace dos semanas…no sé qué más paso- mentira, lo recuerdo perfectamente…estuve a punto de matar a mi hijo, a mi pequeño Flick…pero gracias a las palabras que dijo Citlalli antes de morir me detuvieron. Que maldito cobarde fui en ese momento

-qué extraño…en fin, apresurémonos en buscar la maldita medicina- no perdimos más tiempo, era crucial cada segundo que marcaba el reloj de la pared, aquella la cual colgaba aparte muchos cuadros del viejo Rog en sus épocas de gloria, cuando era parte de la fuerza aérea.

Comenzamos con los cajones de la mesa de noche, luego con los roperos, también debajo de la cama y del colchón: 300 dólares, crema para los golpes y ropa a medida y juveniles para Shifty, bueno, yo también tome una que otra…

-este anciano sí que tiene feos gustos, mira que comprarse pantalones a cuadros… ¡que anciano más ridículo!-

-agradece que al menos tengas que ponerte- era cierto, no tenía buenos gustos pero podíamos utilizar algunas prendas para nosotros, además para los que están en mi habitación.

Tomamos aire y valentía, caminamos hacia la puerta del baño y la abrimos a punta de patadas. Para fortuna nuestra no había nadie, así que revisamos todo en ese lugar. El estante con el espejo muy deteriorado, cajones de una pequeña mesa donde se posaba un florero, un maletín al costado del lavadero y, debajo de este, goma de mascar con un diente careado: crema para afeitar, medicina para dolores musculares, pastillas para coagulación, vendas esterilizadas, cinta adhesiva médica, 50 dólares y una navaja de bolsillo…

-perfecto, cada vez encontramos mejores cosas-

-¿de qué te serviría el dinero en un momento así?-

-guarda pan para mayo, o mejor dicho roba pan para mayo jejejeje- idiota, aunque sinceramente me dio un poco de risa

-como sea, ahora debemos bajar e ir directo al almacén del viejo. Dudo que este libre para nosotros así que buscaremos una llave, sea cual sea, luego la probaremos cuando lleguemos – sé lo que digo ya que una vez lo pude ver. Un porto inmensamente grueso, de metal reforzado y con la cerradura de una puerta común y corriente. Me pareció extraño de cierta forma, pero me decía que cualquiera lograría identificarla si era de apariencia anormal o extraña, por ello fabrico la cerradura con una llave que cualquiera omitiría a la primera.

Yo era el indicado para dar el primer paso, la casa era grande por dentro y fácilmente podrías perderte entre todas las habitaciones que había, además solo yo conocía donde quedaba el almacén. Sigilosos como ratones, pero me hartaba de cierta forma, caminamos hacia el primer piso, deteniéndonos cuando frente nuestro, una sombra maso menos del tamaño de Shifty se posaba frente a una puerta de madera, a un costado nuestro…

-n no puede ser…- mi aliento se detuvo en mi garganta, deteniendo mi respiración mientras que mis ojos se dilataban y se abrían de tal forma ante aquella imagen-…vi…viejo Rog…- lo vi, aun teñido en sangre podía ver claramente su rostro completamente mordido, su cuello arañado, un brazo colgando y una de sus pantorrillas completamente carcomido

-¿ese tipo es el dueño del almacén?- pregunto Shifty

-s si…y por lo que veo…tiene la llave colgando de su pecho- un brillo reflejo sobre mis ojos, dándome la idea de que sería exactamente

-bien, hay de matarlo y ya-

-¡espera, aunque sea uno de esos no puedo hacerle daño!- no podía, no permitiría que algo así suceda. Es cierto, está infectado y de hecho que está muerto, pero de verdad no quiero ensuciarme las manos con la sangre de aquel tipo que me sacaba una sonrisa diaria, que me ofrecía muchas cosas para mí y a Flick, que nos daba consejos y defendía a mi hijo de ciertos vándalos cuando yo no estaba. No podía hacerle eso, no era lo correcto- no puedo matarlo…-

-entonces déjamelo a mí- ni bien escuche esas palabras, me abalancé sobre el cuerpo del grandísimo idiota, amenazando con desfigurarle el rostro a Rog con la vara metálica-¡imbécil, si no lo matamos entonces él/!-

-¡no me importa tus malditas palabras, no puedo matar a una de las personas que me protegió y me apoyo cuando murió Citlalli!- no sé por qué mierda dije eso, está claro que en mi vida no debe interponerse nadie, pero tampoco debo jugar con mis emociones y recuerdos cuando mi vida corre peligro, y también de las personas, en este caso Shifty, que están bajo mi cuidado

-¡eres un…!- pero antes de terminar su maldición, pude sentir como unas manos humedecidas en sangre me jalaban por el piso, llevándome más al fondo de la habitación entre gruñidos y gemidos-¡oye maldito bastardo!- alcance a oírlo antes de que el vejete se echara en mi encima tratando de arrancarme la carne de mi pálida mejilla. Un estruendo, uno que me ensordeció por unos instantes con un doloroso y agudo silbido, abrí mis ojos y pude ver como los sesos del viejo caían sobre mi rostro, manchándome por el lado izquierdo. El cañón del arma en la mano de Shifty soltaba una ligera neblina, producto del disparo

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HICISTE?!- estamos jodidos, gravemente jodidos

-¡espera idiota, ¿así me agradeces el haber salvado tu puto trasero?!-

-¡imbécil, grandísimo idiota, por una simple razón te dije que NO utilizaras la maldita pistola!- por los mil demonios, por la gran puta que lo/

-**uuuuggggguuu….-**

-¡maldición…no otra vez!- los pasos eran presurosos, era increíble que ahora esas cosas se atrevieran a correr- debemos salir de este lugar lo más rápido posible, pero antes nos llevaremos lo que podamos-

-idiota, esto es tu puta culpa- me acerqué al viejo, ahí sin cabeza desparramado en el piso. Busque en su pecho y de un jalo arranque la cadena con la llave- lo siento Rog, pero debo hacerlo- di mis últimas palabras antes de irme directo al portón- esta maldita llave nos ah traído muchos problemas- dije al momento de introducir el vendito metal en la entrada, le di unas cuantas vueltas y logre abrir el primer seguro- ¿pero qué mierda…?- no puede ser…esto no me puede estar pasando…

-¡apúrate tipo rudo, esos desgraciados están forcejeando la entrada!-

-no…no podemos…-

-¿a qué te refieres idiota?-

-esta llave…solo abre un seguro…y son 4 de ellos- su rostro palideció, él mío peor, ambos nos quedamos viéndonos por largos segundos, mientras que afuera, una lucha por abrir desesperadamente la reja negra medio oxidada que nos dividía- necesitamos…tres llaves más-

-mueve tu asqueroso trasero y busca esas putas llaves…- sus palabras eran arrastradas lentamente con odio, desesperación y muerte- encuéntralas… ¡vete a buscarlas!-

-¡no puedo dejarte aquí, esas cosas te mataran!-

-¡VETE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!-es la segunda vez que alguien me grita de esa manera, pero no podía darle un golpe ahora, no con el tiempo encima que me obliga a romper paredes si era necesario-¡yo los detendré a balazos si es necesario, tú encuentra esas llaves y abre la maldita puerta, rápido!- corrí directo a la segunda planta, tenía que recorrer cada habitación que se me fuese posible

-¿Dónde…?- buscaba entre los colchones, entre sus repisas, entre sus mesas y cajones- ¿Dónde…?- buscaba por donde mis sentidos me indicaban, incluso en lugares inimaginables como el asiento del inodoro - ¿Dónde…?- mierda, los segundos avanzan y yo sin encontrar esas malditas llaves- ¿Dónde mierda dejaste tus llaves, hijo de puta?-

-¡POWM!- mierda, mierda y mil veces mierda, de seguro esos bastardos ya están entrando…debo darme prisa, maldita sea-¡POWM POWM!- maldición, así no puedo concentrarme, con los mil demonios… ¡POWM POWM!- carajo, aúpate Flippy, encuentra esas miserables llaves antes de que sea tarde

-¡MALDICION!- ¡Shifty!... ¡demonios! - ¡APURATEEEEE!-

-¡SHIFTYYY!-

* * *

**(POV de escritora)**

-¡d disparos!- Giggles fue a l pequeña rendija que daba a la calle, el joven recostado en la cama mantenía firme el arma apuntando hacia la puerta o ventana, Flick en cambio estaba arrollado a un lado de Lifty, acurrucándose con sus rodillas- ¡por Dios, eso fueron disparos de allá!-

-o oye…cállate ¿quieres?...- Lifty se reclino a duras penas, quedando frente a la peli rosa- asustas al enanito… ¿n no ves que e…está llorando?- en efecto, sus sollozos eran opacados por los alaridos desesperados de la joven- oye chiquitín…tranquilo, tú viejo vendrá sano y salvo…así que…no te asustes-

-n no tengo miedo de eso…- dijo apenas audible para Lifty, quien estaba muy cerca de él. El peli verde arqueo una ceja mientras lo tomaba del pequeño mentón, haciendo que alzara su mirada

-¿c cómo que no tienes miedo…de que tu viejo no esté bien?- pregunto algo intrigado, más no recibió una respuesta que todo niño diría como "mi papa es un gran héroe y volverá sano y salvo" o "no me preocupo por que él es muy fuerte y peleara contra los malos". Aquella respuesta dejo sin palabra alguna a los dos jóvenes quienes perdieron un poco la tranquilidad, aquella que los hermosos ojos beige del niño les había dado

-tengo miedo…de que mi papá bañe a otra persona… con pintura roja…no quiero que bañe a más personas con pintura roja, no más…- ante las palabras en crudo del pequeño, los dos guardianes no prestaron atención a ciertos movimientos fuera de la casa, más lo supieron de inmediato cuando sintieron que la ventana comenzaba a moverse

-¡no puede ser!- grito la peli rosa, llevándose las manos a su boca para no gritar en alto- ¡Dios…ayúdanos, por favor!- decía entre lágrimas mientras su cuerpo trataba de permanecer en pie, para poder correr si la situación lo amerita.

Lifty tomo fuerzas y se levantó de la cama, caminando lento pero con mucho dolor en su pierna afectada. Estaba decidido a llevar una de las balas al cráneo de quien quiera que sea, pero con tal de no ser su hermano o el tipo que lo salvo, y que ahora ambos arriesgaban su vida de nuevo por él…

-no dejare…que los lastimen- sus manos cargaban aquella diminuta arma, pero con la fiebre y el dolor en su cuerpo, parecía que pesara más que una enorme roca- Giggles…toma a Flick…ocúltense en…en el armario- sus órdenes no fueron a esperar, la joven tomo en brazos al niño quien permanecía acurrucado en la esquina, más cuando estuvo a punto de entrar con la criatura en brazos al armario, un enorme y sonoro golpe derrumbo la ventana, haciendo por efecto que Lifty callera al suelo y quedara inmune ante los ataques de aquellos desagradables infectados. Giggles arropo con todo su cuerpo al pequeño, quien miraba por el espacio del cuello y hombro de su nueva amiga, dándose una gran sorpresa al ver lo que era aquello que había entrado.

*****slash*****

Buenas, buenas y más buenas, eh aquí el siguiente cap. De mi Fic.

Lamento en serio el haberme demorado tanto, algunos me entenderán cuando digo "tareas" y "curso jalado", pero en serio les pido millones de disculpas por la demora

Ahora estaré más ocupada que antes, pero eso no significa que dejare la historia y la borrare, como hice una la cual a nadie le gusto. Quiero mencionar algo antes, como verán habrá pequeños POV a pedido de varios mensajes privados, diciéndome que escriba lo que los otros personajes también hacen. Tengan en cuenta que todo es al punto de vista de Flippy, pero hare una pequeña excepción en ciertas partes, claro que quede acordado con ciertas personas que serían en todos los cap…Pero serán breves, tan solo para no desanimarlos a seguir leyendo el fic.

Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que me siguen, me dejan sus comentarios y me animan a más. De verdad muchas gracias por su apoyo

Sin más que decir me despido

See you late bye bye


	6. Un camino

_-"Uno siente que la vida misma está por desaparecer, ya sean por _

_símbolos o sensaciones inexplicables. Mi vida se había esfumado, pero no _

_me di cuenta hasta aquel instante en que el diablo _

_probo de mi carne. Es irónico, el demonio se llevó mi alma, a cambio _

_me dio otra clase de vida, y no me refiero a ese tipo de vida _

_que uno quisiera. No es así. Ya deje de ser una persona normal, prácticamente _

_sería un alma en pena, solo que en mi caso…yo todavía conservo mi razón"-_

**~…28 de febrero, 20:13…~**

Con esos lamentos y gritos de los putrefactos seres y del maldito mocoso, mi mente y mi cuerpo me juegan malas rachas en cada habitación que entro. Putas habitaciones de almacenamiento, malditas camas rellenas de esponja con acararos y pulgas, desgraciadas cajas con porquerías dentro. Trato de moverme lo más rápido que me dan mis piernas, meto mi mano en cualquier agujero que veo, incluso en un nido de arañas. Todo lo que hago es buscar esas malditas llaves, pero con los gimoteos de esos bastardos y los disparos no puedo concentrarme.

Dios, mi vida fue tomada por tus hijos corruptos y gordos de dinero, mujerzuelas y poder. Yo fui un juguete en sus patéticas guerras, mis manos se mancharon de sangre por culpa de ellos…estoy seguro que me dirás que no debí aceptar ese cargo de culpa, pero sabes muy bien por qué lo hice; mi hijo y mi difunta esposa era lo que me incito a ir, por ellos, por su protección decidí ir. Ahora que soy un marginado de tu luz, que eh sido marcado con el sello de asesino en mi frente, no me darás una salvación para encontrar estas malditas llaves… ¡pero no lo hagas por mí, ayúdame en abrir esas malditas puertas por los chicos, ayúdame a salvarlos a cambio de mi vida!

Ahora debo seguir corriendo como pueda, no dejare a Shifty pese a todo lo que sea, maldito ladrón. Si algo se me enseñó en el ejército fue que nunca abandones a un compañero, jamás le damos la espalda a nadie, y más si está herido. Yo no abandonare a Shifty y su hermano, a esa mocosa de Giggles y a la luz de mis ojos, a mi única estrella que ilumina mi camino; mi pequeño Flick…

-¡POWM POWM!- disparos tras disparos, mientras tanto la reja se debilita con los cuerpos de esos bastardos… ¡¿es que hay algo que debo hacer para que me entregues esas malditas llaves?!-¡POWM!-

-¡apúrate maldita sea, esos hijos de puta son demasiados para las pocas balas que tengo!-por la gran…maldita sea, debo ser un cabron para estar llorando ahora… ¡maldita sea, par de ojos de mierda deja de lagrimear!- ¡date prisa grandísimo idiota!-

-¡espérate, aún no las encuentro!- en lo único malo es que siempre fui un estúpido en buscar cosas. Siempre paraba perdiendo mi billetera o uno que otros pantalones, por suerte Citlalli hacia su magia y los hacia aparecer. Es un chiste, un soldado como yo dependía de su esposa para encontrar sus cosas…si hubiera sido un delincuente, de seguro estaría cada noche en la comisaria…¡ ¿por qué cojones no lo pensé antes?!-¡SHIFTYY!- me bloque… ¡maldita mente que me bloqueas!- debo correr, debo salvarlo antes de que uno de esos hijos de puta lo ataque y lo muerda.

¡Mierda, mil veces mierda!... la barrera esta por destrozarse, los seguros están aflojándose de la pared… ¡maldición!...

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HACES AQUÍ?!- pude ver con claridad las gotas de sudor resbalar por su rostro, su ajetreada respiración y su cuerpo temblando por miedo

-¡encárgate tú de buscar las llaves, yo les are frente a estos malditos!- me coloque frente a él y tome su arma- ¡tú eres un ladrón, debe ser fácil para ti encontrarlas!- demonios, se me quedo viendo como un bobo

-¡ ¿estás loco acaso?!- y aquí vamos de nuevo-¡ ¿Cómo pinche le piensas hacer frente a esos bastardos?!-

-¡maldición Shifty, ve y busca las llaves de una jodida vez!- no dije más, espere y escuche como corría hacia la segunda planta. Era tiempo de la verdad, sería estúpido para alguien arriesgarse a ser mordido. Ya lo fui dos veces y no me paso nada, pero creo que fue pura suerte…pero eh dicho y lo cumpliré, daré mi vida inclusive si es por salvar a esos chicos.

Vi como la reja negra comenzaba a romperse, el polvo en los seguros de la pared me lo indicaba. Calcule un promedio de35 de esas cosas, demasiados para mi fuerza. Utilizare mi cuchilla, las balas sobrantes las guardare para lo más peligroso que pueda ocurrir…

-**uuugghhhhh...-** y pensar que nunca le encontré el sentido a esas películas de terror, ahora se cómo se sienten los protagonistas al borde de la muerte. Sus quejidos, sus dientes sonando a la par con sus desnudos huesos, la sangre manchando toda la entrada, cada cosa que oía y veía me asustaba. Ya se soltaron dos seguros de 6, es cuestión de tiempo para que todas esas porquerías se abalancen sobre mí y me muerdan. Dios, dame unos segundos de vida para acabarlos, si es que piensas darme mi juicio ahora mismo. Dame unos segundos para facilitarle la escapatoria de Shifty- **uuggguuhhhh-**

-¡ENCONTRÉ UNA LLAVE!- como lo pensé, la vocación de este muchacho debería salvarnos la vida

-¡apúrate y abre la puerta!- no me fije si bajaba o no, mis ojos estaban puestos en la reja, listo para dar el primer corte al desgraciado que se me atravesara

-¡encontré un nudo de llaves, puede que tres de estas abran esta porquería!-

-¡no me lo digas, hazlo de una puta vez!- escuche como ese manojo de llaves se movían con desesperación. Shifty trataba de meter cada llave con cuidado, ya que con el apuro uno puede equivocarse, desechar la llave correcta por error- ¡apúrate mocoso, date prisa!-

-¡déjame hacer bien las cosas, no me apresures!- no dejo de mover las llaves, podía escucharlo muy bien. Podrá ser un imbécil, pero veo que en situaciones como estas él es muy requerido-¡bien, una cerradura esta abierta!-

-¡perfecto, ahora solo falta/!-

-¡CRASH!-

-¡maldición, la cocina!- la única ventana de cristal estaba justo en ese lugar, cuya puerta está conectada a la habitación donde nos encontramos- ¡bloquea esa puerta con algo!- deje mi postura de defensa a un lado y me dedique a empujar junto al imbécil un inmenso estante, con libros tan gruesos como ladrillos

-¡empuja más fuerte!- dijo con la mandíbula tensa, producto de la presión que ejercía al movimiento

-¡eso hago!- mis brazos tenían la fuerza requerida para mover dos de estas cosas, pero con toda la conmoción mi mente se debilita, logrando que mi cuerpo también caiga- ¡empuja!- logramos trabarlo

-¡demonios, estas llaves son unas porquerías!-

-¡concéntrate en abrir esa maldita puerta, no tenemos mucho tiempo!-

-¡ya lo sé, espérate maldición!-debería ser más paciente, esa cerradura es muy difícil de abrir con tantos seguros, pero esta situación no facilita nuestro trabajo

-¡ya está, falta uno y listo!-

-bien, apúrate/-

-¡POM POM POM!-

-¡LA PUERTA!- esas cosas son mucho más fuertes-¡HAZ ALGO MALDICION!- mierda, tengo que atender dos lugares a la misma vez.

No tengo de otra, debo proteger el maldito estante y fijarme que nadie entre, a la par de matar al que cruce la reja. Todo mi cuerpo se recae sobre el librero, mi espalda contra la puerta y mi cuchilla señalando a la reja, esto no podía ser peor/

-¡POMPOMM!-

-¡TIPO RUDOO! ¡CUIDADOOO!- ya está, acaban de tirar la reja, entran por el frente y yo empujando el librero…creo que debo de hacer lo que tengo que hacer

-¡abre la maldita puerta y escóndete, yo me encargare de estas basuras!- no lo vacilo, obvio que introdujo las llaves como podía mientras yo me acercaba a uno y de desgarraba la garganta, a otro le perforaba el cráneo por el orificio ocular y al tercero le desgarraba las tripas, órganos con pus y sangre coagulada.

Son muchos, ya van entrando dos, ahora 3, ahor 6. Mis manos se ensucian de rojo, cerebros desparramándose por todo mi cuerpo, huesos crujiendo por los golpes que les propino a los bastardos…nada los detiene, son demasiados para un desgraciado soldado como yo. Siento mi piel rasparse con sus dientes, trato de esquivarlos pero algunos me toman de mis extremidades, acercándolas a sus bocas. Soy ágil, soy rápido, pero esto es demasiado para mí, siento que dentro de poco todo mi cuerpo estará devorado por estas basuras que llamo Zombies…malditas pestes sin control

-¡tipo rudo entra, apúrate!- perfecto, la puerta abierta y yo peleando con estas bestias que me toman de todo mi cuerpo

-¡protégete!- le grite, puesto que algunos lo vieron y fueron para atacarlo. Shifty tenía un bate de metal, ¿Cómo diablos obtuvo eso y de dónde?

-¡apúrate maldición!- me zafé de un grandulón que sujetaba mi pierna derecha, luego comencé a correr a duras penas hacia la entrada…pero no faltaba un bastardo que me arrancara la piel de mi pierna, jalándola de un tirón. Grite, grite de dolor por que fue horrible la extirpación de esa zona. Le di una patada en el cráneo y me libere de sus manos, pero lo hecho, hecho esta.

Fui cojeando hacia la puerta y junto al mocoso lo cerramos, atrancamos con el seguro aunque claro que no era necesario, esta puerta es blindada y de un buen grosor…

-ya estamos a salvo, al fin nos libramos de esas cosas…- comencé a jadear, mis pulmones estaban faltos de aire por toda la pelea que les di, pero eso no me preocupo. Vi su rostro, sus enormes ojos verdes completamente abiertos al igual que su boca, mirándome aterrado y con sus manos temblándole- no creo que sea necesario que me mates, no me sucederá nada-

-¡t te mordieron…!- dijo señalando la herida en mi pantorrilla. En efecto, mucha sangre goteaba manchando mi pantalón- ¡e estas…infectado…!-

-escucha mocoso, no voy a morir así de simple, no dejare que esas cosas me arrebaten la oportunidad de volver a ver a mi hijo…así que tu no dirás nada ni harás nada estúpido, ¿de acuerdo?- no me importo que no me respondiera, lo único que quería era salir de una vez y volver con Flick- ahora, debemos buscar una de sus camionetas…-

-¡¿co cómo puedes estar t tranquilo…después de haberte mo…mordido…una de esas cosas?!- no le preste interés en responder, porque ni yo mismo se la respuesta- ¡e escucha…sé muy bien lo que te pasara luego…así que ten presente que te matare cuando sea el momento!-

-de acuerdo, pero antes de pactar algo necesito que me realices un último deseo- claro que deben saber a lo que me refiero- si llego a convertirme en eso, mátame pero no frente a mi hijo, y es más, tendrás que cuidarlo con tu vida si es necesario…no quiero que pase una vida como la mía-

-¿y que te hace pensar que cuidare al enanito ese?, yo solo cuido de mí, ni siquiera me importa mi hermano-

-como dije antes, eres malo mintiendo con relación a tu gemelo. Dudo mucho que no quieras hacerte cargo de Flick, él es mucho más inteligente de lo que tú y yo podríamos ser-era una verdad irrefutable, nadie como mi pequeño para ideárselas en situaciones como salvarse de mis castigos, o bien lograr que los vecinos le regalaran dulces, incluso unas cuantas propinas. Ese enano es todo un pillo

-demonios tipo rudo, me asustas con esa mordida en tu pierna…te mantendré vigilado todo el tiempo-

-no necesito eso, tan solo dedícate a buscar una camioneta que sirva para marcharnos- el dolor era insoportable, pero por salvar mi vida me olvido hasta de quien mierda soy.

Había muchos objetos grandes cubiertos con mantas empolvadas, también cajas con provisiones y una que otra caja de cartón con basura dentro. El tarado de Shifty se encargaba de buscar un vehículo en buen estado, mientras yo me encargaba de buscar lo más preciado para mí en estos momentos; la artillería del maldito de Rog. Cantidad de armas de todas las formas y tamaños, incluyendo su colección de cuchillas de caza, mi especialidad…

-¡oye, encontré uno!- me gire a ver lo que encontró. En efecto, era una maravilla de camioneta militar

-¡maldito Rog, grandísimo hijo de puta!- me arrastre, por así decirlo, hacia la camioneta para contemplarla de todos sus ángulos. Pareciese que estuviera desnudando con la mirada a una mujer frente mío- cerciórate de que tenga combustible, si falta llenar el tanque toma la manguera y traspasa el combustible de los otros vehículos-

-tiene combustible de sobra, creo que el anciano ese lo tenía todo preparado…pero, teniendo todo esto, ¡¿por qué diablos no se fue de aquí?!- …mierda… ¡¿por qué no me di cuenta antes?!

-¡vete directo a la puerta y cúbrete, yo me are cargo de lo demás!- ese viejo de mierda no era estúpido, sabe lo que hace en cada momento…y creo que abrimos la puerta de algo que él trataba de ocultar- sal…maldita bestia…- tome un tubo de acero, aferrándolo a mi pecho junto a mi cuchilla- aparece maldita criatura- di lentos pasos alrededor de todas las cajas presentes. Muchas se apilaban en orden variado, algunos formaban pilares y otros en forma de escaleras, siendo perfecto para el monstruo que estuviera aquí dentro-¡que salgas maldita basura/!-

-¡TIPO RUDOO!- un estruendo, un golpe…sí, eso es, un golpe en mi cabeza…me duele...el piso esta frio, mis ojos se cierran… ¿qué me sucede…?...mi cabeza…-_¡TIPO RUDOO!- _su voz…Shifty…

* * *

Silencio…tan solo silencio… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué esta oscuro?...

**-jajajaja…que humillación para la humanidad, que patética vida la que llevas…-**

**-**Shifty…-

**-jajajaja patético, sin sentido, sin valor-**

-¡¿quién eres…quien está ahí?!

-**una basura como tú no merece saber mi nombre, es más, no merece vivir en mi apocalíptico reino-**

**-**¿apocalíptico…reino?-

**-humano despreciable, nunca conocí a una criatura tan repugnante como tú en mis siglos de vida-**

-muéstrate, no te ocultes cobarde…dame la cara-

**-¡insolente, despreciable, insignificante!-**

-¡muéstrate maldita sea, enséñame la cara cobarde!-

* * *

**(POV de escritora)**

Los golpes incesantes en las puertas retumbaban con fuerza, no solamente en aquella pequeña habitación del baño, también en los pechos agitados de los tres individuos quienes ocultos, tratan de salvar sus vidas a toda costa.

Lifty, con las pulsaciones en la herida de su pierna, no permitía un buen manejo de control del arma en sus manos. Giggles, quien mantenía cubriendo con su cuerpo al pequeño Flick, permanecían en la ducha junto a su guardián, ocultándose detrás de las cortinas…

-¿Por qué no le disparaste? Más de esas cosas vendrán pronto- dijo Giggles quien tiritaba del pánico, protegiéndose a espaldas del peli verde. Este le respondió

-por ese mismo motivo, si disparaba entonces atraería más de los zombies. Pero también, si mi hermano y el señor escuchan el balazo, dejaran su misión y vendrán…el riesgo para ir a ese almacén habrá sido por nada- la fiebre disminuyo un poco, pero los bruscos movimiento que hicieron para salvarse hicieron que la herida se abriera, por ende la sangre marco el camino para las abominaciones- tan solo es uno de esas cosas quien se percató del puente, demos gracias que la cuerda no resistió mucho y se desplomo-

-¿pero cómo entraran esos dos?-

-no lo sé, pero confió en ellos. Son personas asombrosas a decir verdad, siendo soldado debe tener mucha experiencia para lidiar con ellos, además mi hermano le será de utilidad en ciertas cosas-

-yo…yo confió en el señor…más no en Shifty- el gemelo miro de reojo a la peli rosa- es muy irresponsable y rebelde, no creo que pueda facilitarle la labor al/-

-guarda tus comentarios Giggles, no me obligues a callarte la boca con un balazo-

-¡ ¿q que has di dicho?!-

-como lo oyes, no aparentare ser fuerte como mi hermano…pero las apariencias engañan, Giggles- sus frías y duras palabras recorrieron el cuerpo de la mencionada, haciendo que su miedo incrementara más en ella

-_"esto…"- dijo en pensamientos-"estoy atrapada…con un asesino"-_

-debemos ser…- de repente el cuerpo de Lifty se desplomo sobre la espalda de su compañera, haciendo que esta soltara al niño para socorrerlo de un terrible golpe

-¡¿Lifty, estas bien?!- con cuidado llevo una de sus manos a la frente del inconsciente-¡Dios mío, tu fiebre volvió a subir…y mucho!-

-se señorita…- Flick fue a un lado de Giggles, viendo muy preocupado aquel mal que torturaba al enfermo ladrón- no quiero… ¡no quiero que se muera el señor, no quiero!-

* * *

_Mi cabeza…duele mucho, siento que quiere explotar…siento nauseas, siento pesado todo mi cuerpo… ¡metal, huele a metal!... no...Esto es más agrio que el metal en si… ¡sangre, lo reconozco! ¡¿Mi cuerpo…bañado en sangre?! No, esto está mal, muy mal. Mis manos me duelen, las siento entumecidas… ¡¿Qué mierda me pasa, porque siento todo mi cuerpo tan húmedo?!_

-¡TIPO RUDO DESPIERTA!-

…_esa voz…la conozco, se de quien es esa voz…_

-¡DESPIERTA POR UNA MIERDA!-

…_si, esa es la voz de ese hijo de puta de Shifty…pero… ¿Por qué no puedo moverme?..._

-¡ABRE LOS OJOS MALDICIOOON!-

…_puedo verte…es borroso pero puedo verte, esa estúpida cara se me hace más factible reconocerla…mi visión está mejorando…ya puedo verte, estas frente a mí…estas… ¡¿estas llorando?!... ¡¿estas…ESTAS HERIDO?!-_

-¡maldito imbécil, eres una mierda!- no entiendo, tu hombro está herido, estas recostado en la puerta con mucha sangre encima, tienes un golpe en el rostro

-¿qué…paso?- no entiendo como él puede estar en esas condiciones…es más, ¿qué mierda paso?

-eres un grandísimo hijo de puta, por poco y te volaba los sesos- estas…tienes el arma fija frente a mí, apuntando a mi cabeza

-¿Qué sucedió, que me paso?- no entiendo, todo esto es raro- y deja de apuntarme con esa cosa, todavía no me vuelvo uno de ellos-

-¡no digas estupideces, grandísimo monstruo!- ¿eh?, este idiota se quiere pasar de vergas conmigo- ¡¿Qué fue lo de hace rato?!-

-¡yo que mierda voy a saber, no me acuerdo de nada!-

-¡¿me quieres ver la cara de estúpido o qué?!-

-dímelo tú, yo no recuerdo que sucedió…pero sé que me golpee con el suelo, pude escuchar mi cabeza chocar con el cemento del piso- su mirada de baboso no se apartaba de mí, me sentía de cierta forma preocupado por lo que hubiera sucedido en mi falta de conciencia- explícame lo que paso, me duele la cabeza para estar pensando- sus ojos estaban fijo en mí, dudando de mis palabras. No dijo nada, tan solo me señalo con la punta de su arma a una esquina de la habitación. Ahí, justo cerca de las cajas de provisiones destruidas y unos tubos aplastados, un cuerpo putrefacto de gran tamaño yacía descuartizado con sus tripas y demás desparramado en el suelo- … ¡¿Qué es esa cosa?!…- no era reconocible, lo que haya pasado me alegro de haber estado inconsciente

-¡¿en serio…no lo recuerdas?!- me dijo sorprendido, yo solo le negué con la cabeza- ¡tú mataste a esa cosa, desmembraste a ese hijo de puta tú solo!-

-… ¡¿Qué yo que?!- bien, esto está mal, creo que todo esto le está afectando la vista al pobre tarado o es que no escuche bien- ¡¿a qué mierda te refieres?! ¡Explícate!- eso fue una estupidez, estando inconsciente no era posible que me enfrentara a esa cosa

-¡¿crees que es tiempo para hablar?!- cierto, debo rescatar a los demás pero… ¡mierda! ¡¿A qué se refería que yo lo hice?!- ¡¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?! Son demasiados para arrollarlos con la camioneta-

-hay…hay un portón para sacar la camioneta, pero el interruptor debe estar presionado para que la puerta se eleve. Si dejas de presionarlo…se cerrara la entrada-

-entonces…dices que alguien debe sacrificarse-

-sí, por eso tu conducirás mientras te dejo el acceso libre- sé que es una locura, pero contando con tres mordidas este mes me importa un bledo- retrocederás con toda la velocidad posible, arrollándolos mientras me libro de esos come carnes, luego conduciremos detrás de mi casa para llevarnos a los muchachos ¿de acuerdo?- no me respondió al instante, aun veía miedo en sus ojos…el mismo miedo de mis enemigos en el campo de batalla

-e…entendido, tipo rudo- dejare el asunto del cuerpo para después, ahora es tiempo de escapar. Bueno, primero teníamos que llenar la camioneta con las cosas necesarias; armas con sus respectivas reargas, unas cuantas cuchillas, medicamento, barras nutritivas y conservas, y por último, un galón de gasolina para un buen tiempo

-cuando te de la señal, pisaras el acelerador a toda potencia-

-copiado- respire hondo, relaje mis músculos para darle mayor ligereza a la hora de correr

-¡ahora!- ni bien presioné el botón, una cantidad de zombies aparecieron delante nuestro. Shifty piso con todo aplastando a esos condenados, mientras que el resto se acercaban a mí. Antes de todo había amarrado dos cuchillas en una barra de metal, empleándolo como una lanza para aquel que se atrevía a enfrentarme

-¡apúrate imbécil!- logre escabullirme entre esa masa de carne negra y corrí antes que el portón caiga. Atlético de nacimiento, pura velocidad y agilidad me calificaban. Me deslice por entre la muchedumbre, pasando por debajo de ellos hasta llegar a la camioneta-¡AGARRATE!- el vehículo acelero de improviso, haciendo que por poco saliera volando hacia atrás

-¡pero ten más cuidado, imbécil!- pude sujetarme a tiempo, sino ya estaría siendo devorado por tres de ellos

-¡dile eso a esos bastardos!- no podía creerlo, esas cosas eran rápidas…demasiado-iremos por ellos, pero luego ¿a dónde nos dirigiremos? –

-no lo sé, pero no podemos seguir en este maldito lugar infestado de ratas…-diablos, no pensé en eso antes. Bien hubiéramos traído a los demás a la casa de Rog, pero luego de pasar por todo creo que hice bien en dejarlos…tan solo espero que estén bien- creo que…- tal vez deba decirle sobre el refugio, después de todo estamos en una lucha de sobrevivencia- debemos dirigirnos al norte, a la central…-

-¡¿de qué cojones estás hablando?!-

-esto…antes de regresar a mi hogar, un militar me dijo que me dirigiera al refugio, la central del ejército. Es el único refugio que conozco y que se encuentra al norte, según lo que me señaló antes de ser…de ser devorado por un infeliz muerto…-

-un refugio… ¡debemos recoger a los demás, apurémonos!-

-¿eh? ¿Por qué ese cambio de actitud?-

-debemos darnos prisa con lo de mi hermano y el tema del puente, luego decidiremos donde irnos luego- algo me está ocultando este desgraciado-

-debemos girar a la derecha, llegaremos más rápido a la entrada trasera de mi casa-

-entendido tipo rudo- es cierto, debí decirles sobre el refugio antes…pero las cosas cambiaran una vez reincorporando a los jóvenes y a mi hijo…no marcharemos de este lugar, nos iremos al refugio del norte-

-¡TIPO RUDO!- … ¿eh?... ¡MIERDA!...- ¡HAY MUCHOS DE ELLOS BLOQUEANDO LA CALLE!-

-¡no te detengas, arróllalos a todos!-

-¡pero/!-

-¡ARROLLALOS TE DIJE!- Shifty presiono el acelerador, todo lo que dio el vehículo fue para reventar a esos malnacidos. Cada parte de sus cuerpos salían volando hacia mí, pero las bloqueaba con mi cuchilla, Shifty en cambio se concentraba en manejar-¡A TODA MARCHA, NO TE DETENGAS!- no podemos perder valiosos segundos, teníamos que irnos de una vez

-¡vamos a llegar, agárrate!- entramos a la calle que da a la puerta trasera, tan solo debemos saltar y entrar por la puerta- ¡espera ¿no que tu puerta esta con clavos y eso?-

-¡no te preocupes, me asegure de eso antes de venirnos!- sabía que el plan del puente era una falla, por ello ideé otro medio de entrada, aunque claro está que se mantiene un poco reforzada por palos cruzando la entrada

-¡llegamos!- tengo que apurarme, debo traer a mi hijo y a los demás antes de la hora. Si no lo logramos, entonces…

-¡KYAAAAA!-

-¡ES LA ESTUPIDA ESA!-

-¡no…no es cierto…!- corrí, corrí con todas las fuerzas que me daban mis piernas hacia la escalera. Ese grito me indicaba solo una cosa…-¡GIGGLES!-

-¡tipo rudo espérame!-

-¡mi hijo…MI HIJO Y ESOS MOCOSOS…!- no me tome la molestia, derribe la puerta de mi habitación con una sola patada en vuelo-¡Flick!- y ahí lo vi, con su cuerpo rascando la puerta del baño con sus putrefactas uñas, su garganta agujereada y falto de medio rostro. Bañado en sangre seca, sus ropas mugrientas y ni que decir de sus apenas audibles gemidos

-¡tipo rudo, espera/!- él se quedó en blanco, no sabía por qué pero esa mirada de sorprendido no la había visto con los demás zombies- ¡ESA MIERDA…ESE DESGRACIADO ES…!-

-¡Shifty… ¿es el tipo del coche?!- con solo ladear asentir me conforme, ahora era mi turno de hacerme cargo de esa abominación que dejo de ser humano desde antes-quédate atrás, yo me encargare de esta basura…- odio a tipos como estos, depravados sin razón en dañar a los demás. Si lo hubiera dejado vivir, hubieran sucedido cosas que ni si quiera quiero pensar. El simple hecho de ser una porquería de persona me hierve la sangre, me dan ganas de asesinarlo, de apuñalarlo, destrozar su cuerpo hasta dejarlo irreconocible…

-¡yo mismo quiero rematarlo!-

-¡que te quedes atrás!- no le di tiempo a reaccionar, yo ya estaba lanzándome sobre ese cerdo repulsivo y deforme. Con el mango golpe su sien, luego le rebane la garganta y por último, con mis propias manos le arranque la cabeza. Toda la sangre acumulada en esa zona se desparramo por mi cuerpo, manchándome más de lo que ya estaba. No puedo negar que las ganas de vomitar eran fuertes, pero lo más importante ahora era sacarlos a todos, irnos directo al vehículo y largarnos al norte, al refugio

-¡Lifty!- el delincuente este se adelantó al baño-¡ ¿estás bien, Lifty?!-

-¡hermano, señor!-

-grandísimo seas Lifty, eres un estúpido-

-¿ahora que hice?-

-¡papito!- su voz, su pequeña y dulce voz-¡papa, te extrañe mucho!- su calor, su pequeño y frágil cuerpecito temblando en mis brazos, sus secas lagrimas marcadas en sus mejillas…maldita sea, me morí por segundos al tenerlo así, haberlo dejado así- tenía mucho miedo papá-

-tranquilo pequeño, ya estoy aquí y nada malo te pasara- no puedo soltarlo, no puedo alejarme de mi hijo aunque sea por pocos momentos, pero gracias a esos infernales malditos tengo que acabar todo esto- escúchenme todos, abajo tenemos un vehículo para escapar de acá, pero antes curaremos la herida de Lifty y luego nos dirigiremos al norte-

-¿Por qué al norte?- hablo la enanita esta

-en ese lugar hay un campamento que los militares emplean como refugio, según lo que me dijo un soldado podemos escapar hacia ese lugar-ni bien dije esas palabras, los rostros de los tres mocosos decayeron, ensombrecieron causándome dudas sobre la decisión- ¿algo de lo que deba enterarme?-

-p pues…- volteé y mire como Giggles temblaba mientras sus manos hacían puño en sus rodillas. Esto está mal- ese lugar…es a donde nos dirigíamos antes…del ataque-

-¿es en serio?- estos me quieren enloquecer- y ¿Por qué diablos se desviaron del camino?, esto es el sur, debieron irse de frente-

-cuando llegamos a la calle principal, la que da hacia el norte de la ciudad…- me da rabia cuando las personas se detiene en plena conversación, y más que pongan cara de perro moribundo-…una…una gran cantidad de zombies…bloqueaban la entrada a la ruta principal-

-…- mire por unos segundos los rostros de estos tres- entiendo, debió ser…una tortura escapar de ellos- ni yo mismo podría contra una gran cantidad, y más teniendo a mi hijo en ese campo de muerte- debe haber otra ruta para emplear, debemos dirigirnos como sea al norte-

-nosotros lo escuchamos por la radio, dicen que ese refugio está protegido por murallas, difícil que un zombies atraviese la entrada-

-de seguro, por nada es un fuerte de los militares. Ahora dame los medicamentos para curar a tu hermano de una vez- no había tiempo para hacer esto, pero la vida de este pequeño muchacho está en mis manos, y es mi deber salvarlo de una tormentosa muerte.

Me demore como 6 minutos quemando la herida que se había abierto, luego le inyecte antibióticos y analgésicos antes de vendarlo. En total me demore como 13 minutos…

-Shifty, llévate a la muchacha y a mi hijo, yo me encargare de tu hermano- con el físico que se maneja, le es imposible cargar al mocoso este, por ello lo llevaré en mi espalda mientras que el resto sube al vehículo- apúrense, el motor aún esta prendido-

-¡maldición, tipo rudo!- no, espero que no sea nada…¡mierda, hay tres de esas cosas allá afuera!- ¿Qué hacemos?-

-déjame pensar un momento…- si mato a esos bastardos, o bien me pueden morder frente a todos y matarme, o bien pueden venir más y matarnos a todos…de acuerdo, la primera es la opción- cuando les de la señal, corran a la camioneta mientras yo los distraigo-

-¡papá no te vayas!-

-cálmate Flick…¡ahora corran!-fui el primero en salir, colocándome frente a esos bastardos mientras los chicos corrían a la camioneta-¡ prepárate Shifty!-

-¡sube de una vez, tipo rudo!- di tres pasos en reversa, no podía quitarle la mirada a los malditos-¡apúrate!- uno de ellos se me vino encima, por suerte mi cuchilla atravesó su estómago haciendo volcar todo su contenido. Diré que no fue nada agradable, pero dado a los intestinos y la sangre desparramada, el zombie resbalo hacia atrás, dejándome el camino libre para subir por detrás del vehículo

-¡arranca!- piso fuertemente el acelerador, las llantas raparon tan fuerte que dejaron marcas en el asfalto. El camino era complicado, debíamos pasar entre esas cosas e ir calle abajo, a la pista principal. Luego tendríamos que ideárnosla para desaparecer del rango del enemigo- pisa con todo, debemos alejarnos de esos miserables-

-eso hago, tipo rudo- juro haber visto una ligera sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, aunque fueran en fracción de segundos

-entiendo- dije, también con una leve sonrisa

-papá…no me vuelvas a dejar papá- gire a ver a mi pequeño. Era un maldito, arriesgar mi vida mientras mi hijo aun es un niño

-no Flick, no te dejare- tome a mi pequeño en un fuerte abrazo, no tanto para no amollar su frágil cuerpecito- nunca lo hare-no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que sería mi vida sin mi hijo, pero ahora mi responsabilidad aumento. Teniendo bajo mi protección a estos chicos, jóvenes al igual que yo pero más ignorantes, siento que mi vida anterior esta por volver, aquellas enseñanzas militares me ayudara a sobrevivir en este nuevo mundo que amenaza nuestro exterminio.

* * *

Buenos días, tardes o noches, dependiendo de la hora en que lean esto.

Lo siento mucho de verdad, estuve muy ocupada con un proyecto de instituto y tuve que arreglármelas por otro trabajo ya personal de mi carrera. Tenía media historia ya avanzada, pero con las amanecidas y todo lo demás, mi tiempo se disminuyó a tan solo estudiar, dormir y comer. En serio lo siento mucho.

Bueno, espero este Cap. les agrade, porque de nuevo siento que eh vuelto a escribir una tontería. De verdad, a veces no llego a tener la suficiente inspiración y escribo cualquier burrada, pero de todas formas espero les guste.

Sin más que decir me despido

See you late bye bye


End file.
